Till you find your dream
by RiskaSG
Summary: Life after the Sound of Music
1. Chapter 1

My second try to write Fan Fic, LOL. I hope you all like it;-) And a huge THANKS to Maria's Georg for having the patience to read all my Fan Fic, correcting the mistakes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Till You Find Your Dream  
  
They left the morning sun behind them, as they crossed the Swiss Boarder. But not only the sun, but their home, their friends, their old lives.  
  
The children were tired after having marched through the hills the whole night long, Gretl already had fallen asleep at the Captain's back, while the others tried not to show how exhausted they were. Nobody had spoken since they started to climb the mountain, they all tried to deal with the shock they experienced at the Abbey. Especially Liesl, she could hardly fight her tears, when she thought of Rolf.  
  
They crossed the boarder, but they didn't know what to except from their future. The Captain hadn't told them where they were hiding to, and truthfully he didn't know himself. All he knew was that they had to get out of Austria, and now they were.  
  
"Mother? I'm so tired. Can't we rest for a few minutes, now that we're in Switzerland?" Marta whispered into Maria's ear. Maria looked at the little one. Yes, she was right. They all we're tired, a short rest would be the best.  
  
"Georg?" she asked "Don't you think we should rest for a while? The children are tired, I'm tired and so must you."  
  
The Captain stopped and turned around, actually he wanted to rest first when they had arrived a little village called "Dörfli" next to the Boarder, but when he saw the faces of his children he softly nodded and stopped walking.  
  
"But only for a few minutes."  
  
The children sank happily on the cold earth, leaning at each other and felt asleep within a second. The Captain pulled Gretl careful into Liesl arms and walked away from them, watching the golden morning sun.  
  
Maria walked behind the Captain and laid her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Darling, believe me" she said low. "As long as we're together everything is fine." She added as her husband didn't response. Although she couldn't see it, she knew he was crying. And she knew that he didn't want her to see him in such a state.  
  
"I think I'll look for the children" Maria gave him a kiss on his shoulder. Then she turned to the children, sat down next to them and observed Georg worried.  
  
"Jo mei, what do we have here? Gruezi!" Suddenly a voice sounded. The Captain, Maria and the children turned around, surprised, frightened.  
  
There was an old man standing there, wearing an old green cape; out washed brown trousers and a slouch hat which had seen better day's long time before. His weather-tanned face was full of wrinkles and between his lips, which were almost covered by his huge white beard, hang a long pipe.  
  
"Got lost on your Sunday trip?" he smiled and scrutinized the von Trapp's.  
  
"Well, well - doesn't seem to be very comfortable to me, sleeping on that cold floor. Neither for little girls nor for beautiful woman." He winked towards Liesl.  
  
"Oh, it isn't comfortable at all" Brigitta said. "But we were tired."  
  
"I see, I see." The old man nodded.  
  
"So, Mister - they're all yours?" he asked the Captain  
  
"Doesn't seem to be very clever to me, taking - let me count - 6 children, a young lady and your lovely wife to the hills in that season, well, well.." He pushed out the smoke out of his mouth.  
  
"Clever or not - we had to leave Austria." The Captain answered disappointed.  
  
"I see, I see. Well, follow me. My daughter will make you breakfast." The old man turned around and started to walk along the path. The children got up and wanted to follow him, but the Captain hold them back with a gesture.  
  
"Why should I trust you, Mr. - Mr - "  
  
"Ai, why shouldn't you? Doesn't seem to be very clever to me, to do not trust an old man, up in the hills, when I'm having a cold, tired and hungry family with me."  
  
"That man speaks odd" Kurt whispered into Louisa's ear.  
  
"Well, Well, doesn't seem to be very clever to me to make jokes about an old man speaking odd, if he offers you a breakfast" she answered and both giggled, earning an sharp view from their father.  
  
"Now? Wanna have a breakfast or not?" the old man asked, looking rather amused than angry by Louisa's comment.  
  
Maria looked at her husband, hoping that he would take the offer. That man didn't seem dangerous to her at all.  
  
The Captain nodded slowly. "I guess I don't have another opportunity, but to trust you, right?"  
  
"He, he, it seems to me that you're on the right way" the old man laughed.  
  
"Well, well, follow me, follow me. I'm sure Emily will serve you a breakfast you'll never forget."  
  
The Trapp's followed him through the hills till they arrived at an old cabin after a few minutes. White smoke came out of the Chimney; the smell of bread and the summing of a woman's voice were in the air.  
  
"Emily, Emily" The old man shouted and the door of the cabin flew open. A young woman about Maria's age appeared. Her long, curled blonde hair was only bound together with a red loop and she was wearing an easy blue dress that had the colour of her eyes.  
  
"Yes father?" she said, looking surprised at the von Trapp's, then smiled and said Hallo.  
  
"Well, as you see we've some hungry guests. I told them you'll make them some breakfast."  
  
"Of course, father" Emily smiled. "I just made some fresh bread, it's still warm. Come in." She pointed at the cabin.  
  
It turned out that the cabin had a big room, which seemed to be living room, kitchen, library and dining- room in one. There was a huge table out of oak, dried herbs hang at the ceiling, old books and papers stacked up at every free place and the light of fire in the fireplace gave the room a warm look. The children got together at the fire, holding their hands upon it to get warm again.  
  
The old man sunk into an armchair "Now sit down, sit down and tell me. Why had you to leave Austria?"  
  
First the Captain didn't know if he should tell him, but then he said to his self, why not? The old man had offered his family a warm place and something to eat. Why shouldn't he trust him? Besides he was too tired to be distrustful. So he told him their story, while the old man listened attentive, his wife and children sat in front of the fire and the old mans daughter fried eggs and bacon in a huge pan. After the Captain had finished, the old man glanced at his daughter and then nodded towards the Captain.  
  
"Well, well, it seems very brave to me of your family leaving Austria in the middle of the night. There aren't many people who would do that. You are a very lucky person, Captain."  
  
"Thank you." The Captain answered, looking proud at his family. The first time since they left, he felt kind of comfortable. He really could be proud of them. Maria smiled at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. Maybe she does, he thought, smiling back.  
  
"I suggest you're having breakfast, now." Emily said, putting the pan on the oak table.  
  
"I'll put some blankets up to the hayloft, so you can rest before you continue your journey."  
  
"That's very kind of you, thank you" Maria said thankful, knowing that they all needed some sleep.  
  
"No problem. But please eat now; don't let the eggs get cold."  
  
That was something the children needn't to be told twice. Even the Captain forgot most of his good manners upon the easy but delicious meal. Only Maria didn't eat anything. She was much too exhausted to. She only nipped at her tea and watched the children, enjoying the warm fire and the sound of their voices, telling the old man the story of their escape again, which got more and more dramatic than it really was. At least the children didn't seem to be unhappy, she thought, glancing at Georg again. But he, he's so unlike him. As if he left a part of his confidence in Austria.  
  
The beams of the early sunlight dazzled Maria. First she didn't know where she was, but the smell of herbs and hay let her realize that it really was true. She wasn't in Austria anymore, but somewhere in Switzerland. All this, the escape during the night, the old man bringing them to his cabin, hasn't been a dream, but reality. She looked around, searching for her husband, her children. But the whole hayloft was empty. As fast as she could, she got up and ran down the stairs.  
  
But even the big room, where they had breakfast, this morning, the morning before - Maria didn't know how long she had slept. She still felt groggy, every bone and muscle ached, although she was used to climb mountains.  
  
She got out of the cabin and looked at the beautiful mountains. What a view, she thought, while she tried to hear the children's voices.  
  
"Good Morning Baroness." Maria turned around and Emily stood behind her.  
  
"I hope you had a good sleep?"  
  
"Yes, thank you - but, where are the children?"  
  
"Oh, father is showing them an old mine. He enjoys it to have some people to tell all the old stories. Your husband came along with them." Emily smiled  
  
"Are you hungry? You haven't been eating anything yesterday morning."  
  
"Yesterday? Have I really slept that long?" Maria was kind of shocked; it couldn't be possible that she had slept about 24 hours.  
  
"Yes, yesterday. But don't worry, you all slept long. Well - some eggs? "  
  
"Oh, thank you, no. But a cup of tea would be fine.  
  
Emily made some tea and they sat down at a bank in front of the cabin, enjoying the silence of the morning. Later Emily showed Maria were she could wash and the two woman spent the rest of the day reading and preparing dinner in the cabin, while they chatted. Maria was happy, that she could tell somebody everything out of her point of view. Of course she could have told Georg, but he was worried, too. Emily listened to Maria attentive, nodding at the right points and saying something when it was necessary and nothing when it wasn't.  
  
"You should tell your husband." Emily said after a long pause.  
  
"I can't. Why should I make him feel worse by letting him know, that I'm worried, too."  
  
"Oh, no" Emily answered "I'm not talking about your worries. Of course you should tell him this, too."  
  
"But what else should I tell him?" Maria didn't understand what Emily was trying to say to her - and Emily realized that Maria didn't know what she wanted her to tell her husband.  
  
"Well, you see, Baroness -"  
  
"Oh no, please call me Maria. I'm not feeling like a Baroness at all, really not!"  
  
"Well, Maria -" She was interrupted by the children, running into the room, all speaking at the same time, telling Maria how wonderful their day had been.  
  
"That mine is miiiiiilllions of years old" Gretl said.  
  
"There are living ghosts in it" Marta whispered.  
  
"Buuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh" Kurt startled the little One's, which screamed and ran into Maria's arms.  
  
"It's used by smugglers" Friedrich added "And as hide for murders." He said to Gretl and Marta.  
  
"Oh please, Friedrich, Kurt, don't scare them." Maria said rebuking.  
  
"I'm sure it weren't the boys, which frightened them, but my father. Don't believe him everything he's telling you."  
  
"Believe me everything." The old man said. "I know everything. Just last night I saw two shadows -"  
  
"Father! That's really enough!" Emily interrupted him.  
  
"Hi, hi, it seems to me, that you're scared, too, Emily" he laughed.  
  
"Father..." Emily couldn't help smiling  
  
"Where's Georg?" Maria asked. During all that hurly-burly she hadn't realized yet, that her husband didn't return with the others.  
  
"Well, well - he just wanted to go to Dörfli, managing everything." The old man told her.  
  
"But it's getting dark outside - "  
  
"Don't worry; he'll spend the night in the local pub. No need to worry, no need at all!"  
  
Although she was sure that nothing serious would happen to Georg, Maria was worried - and angry. Why hadn't he told her where he was going to? Of course, she had slept - but he could have woke her up. She looked at the children, which all had taken place at the table, still making jokes about ghosts and smugglers.  
  
"Excuse me." She got up and went outside the cabin. As if there weren't enough reasons for her to worry about, her husband had to walk through the hills all alone in the dark, without telling her a word. She sighed and hoped that at last this worry was not necessary.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Captain sat at an old stone somewhere in the hills and tried to get his mind cleared. Just two days before he had left his family and went to Dörfli, trying to organize everything after he and his family had escaped from Austria. Had to escape from Austria. He wasn't sure anymore, if it really had been necessary, if he really had to bring his family into this danger, this situation.  
  
Everything happened so fast, he couldn't organize things as they had required to be organized - and now he had seven children and a wife, waiting for him in an old cabin, waiting for him to tell them everything would be fine - and he couldn't.  
  
Actually he had hoped to save some his fortune, by telegraphing it to Switzerland. But somehow the Nazi's must have figured out that he had planed to escape and he had nothing at all. No money, no plans, nothing. How should he tell them? He couldn't.  
  
Although it was getting cold, he couldn't find the courage to return to the cabin. How should he look into their eyes? "Damn!" Georg got up kicking a stone as hard as he could. "Damn, damn, damn." He didn't feel better at all. And he knew that it was time to return. The children and Maria must be worried; he stayed away longer than he had planned to. Sighing he started his way back to the cabin.  
  
Maria sat in front of the cabin. Georg had left two days before. The anger she first had felt had gone, being replaced by worries. Why did he need so long? She looked at the path, hoping to see her husband return. But she couldn't figure out anything, nothing moved but the leaves flying in the wind.  
  
Maria heard some laughter out of the cabin and couldn't help smiling, too. That old man - funny, she still didn't know his name - was a real entertainer. The last two days he had spent his time by walking through the hills with the children, telling them stories, making them laugh. And she was thankful therefore. He had managed it to disperse their fears and worries. Even Liesl seemed to feel comfortable. At least in the days. In the nights, up in the hayloft, Maria heard her crying. She had tried to speak with Liesl, to help her, but Liesl refused any help.  
  
"I'll get over it soon, Mother, there are other things we need to worry about." She had said. Maria smiled. Of course there were, but all this were sorrows a 16 year old girl really shouldn't have. Nobody should have. But Maria trusted in Georg, he'll find a way, we'll find a way.  
  
Her thoughts swept back to the talk she had with Emily this morning. To the things Emily had told her. Softly her hand touched her stomach and Maria smiled. She remembered how Georg and she had been joking during their honeymoon, if they would prefer it to get a boy or a girl first. But this had been joking, joking in another time, which seemed to be years away, although it had been only few days. And now she was really pregnant. She hadn't realized herself, but Emily somehow did. She was carrying her first child. But should she tell Georg right now? Or should she wait till they knew what their future was?  
  
Suddenly Maria saw a dark figure walking towards the cabin. Her heart jumped - Georg was back. She ran towards him. "Oh Darling, I'm so glad you're back." She said putting her arms around him, but taking a step back, as she recognized he didn't response her embrace. "Everything's alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yes" Georg tried to smile. He couldn't face his wife. "I'm just tired; it had been a long walk. I think I'll better get some sleep." He moved towards the hayloft, not even saying Good Evening to the children.  
  
Maria remained at the path, fighting her tears. That's not how it's supposed to be, she thought, feeling anger again. She ran up to the hayloft, too.  
  
"Talk to me" she said and as her husband didn't response, she almost yelled "Georg, please! Talk to me!"  
  
"Maria, I told you, I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? No, Georg! We'll talk right now." Maria said much louder than she had intended to. But all her fears, worries, anger, everything she had felt in the last days and nights suddenly broke out of her. "Why don't you talk to me at all? You're just standing there, saying nothing to me. Please, Georg, let's talk!"  
  
"Talking about what? The weather?" Georg responded sharply and Maria gasped for breath.  
  
"Weather, Economy, whatever. Just talk to me!"  
  
"Well - you want to talk - we talk. You married a bump, Maria. I can't offer you the future you were dreaming of. There's nothing left. We lost all our money. Well - there are about 1800 Schillings left." The Captain said throwing some money through the air. "What do you think how long it'll be enough for 9 people? One week? Maybe two? And then we'll got to walk begging through the streets of Switzerland. Tell me, Maria - Have you been dreaming of this?" The Captain's face was all red; his eyes glittered of anger and pain.  
  
"I've been dreaming of a future at your side. Remember Georg - we promised to stay together in good and bad times."  
  
"Promised, yes." The Captain snorted with rage. "But look at me - I could understand, if you'd leave me and return to Austria."  
  
"How come you're thinking in such a ways of me?" Maria yelled back. "Do you think I married you because of your money? Well, Captain, I did not. And to your information: I married you because I love you. So just stop behaving like a little child!"  
  
"Child - that's the slogan" Georg answered and Maria suddenly felt a knot in her stomach.  
  
"How to tell the children, that they'll spent their future lives as poor as mice!?!?! Tell me. You wanted to talk, so tell me"  
  
"We'll find a way." Maria's voice broke.  
  
"Our way to poverty, yes!"  
  
"Can't we talk reasonable?"  
  
"We had enough of talks, don't you think? At least I'm having enough of all this!" Georg turned around and laid down. Maria couldn't believe what has happened.  
  
"Fine, Georg, than do not talk to me." She said before she left the hayloft angrily.  
  
"I wish I could talk to you." The Captain said into the empty hayloft. "I wish I could, Darling"  
  
That night both laid next to each other, the few centimetres between them seemed to be millions. Maria listened to the breath of the children, the breath of her husband. She knew that he wasn't sleeping. Against her impulse to lay her arms around him, she did not. She felt terribly sorry, but what should she say or do? She just couldn't understand him anymore. He was as reserved as he had been, when she first had met him.  
  
Carefully Maria got up and left the hayloft quietly. Outside she looked at the sky, which was full of stars.  
  
"Still awake?" she heard Emily's voice.  
  
"Yes." Maria nodded. "I just can't sleep"  
  
"You still don't feel very well, do you?"  
  
"No." Maria glanced at Emily. "But not because, because of you know what" she almost whispered. She hasn't told Georg that she was pregnant yet and she didn't want anyone to know. She even wished she didn't know it her self. Or better - wouldn't be pregnant, not in this situation. "Georg - We had a silly discussion. It was the first fight we had, since we're married."  
  
"Sometimes it's necessary to argue. Like a thunderstorm clearing the air, every relationship sometimes needs a little storm" Emily said.  
  
"But this one wasn't necessary." Maria felt the tears coming back she had been fighting the whole evening long.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Cry." Emily answered softly, laying her arms around Maria, who stopped fighting her tears. "It's okay to cry" she said weeping Maria in her arms. "It's okay."  
  
"I know. It just makes me feel so silly." The tears where streaming down her face.  
  
"Maybe. But afterwards you'll feel better, believe me."  
  
"Oh. I wish I would."  
  
"You will. Everything will be fine. When the Lord closes a door, he always opens a window."  
  
"That's what the Reverend Mother always said to me." Maria smiled under tears.  
  
"It seems to me, that she's a clever woman." Emily grinned "And it seems to me, that I spent too much time with father. I'm already starting to talk like him." Both women laughed.  
  
"You were right, Emily." Maria sniffled "I really feel better. Thank you."  
  
The next morning at the breakfast the Captain and Maria avoided it to speak or to look into each others eyes. And although they tried to hide their feelings from the children, they recognized that something was wrong with their parents. As always it was Brigitta who couldn't stop saying what she was thinking.  
  
"Are you mad at each other?"  
  
The Captain and Maria looked up. "No." Both said at the same time.  
  
"Yes you are, I can see something's wrong" Brigitta responded.  
  
"Really not, Darling, everything is fine." Maria answered smiling at her. "We're just exhausted, that's all. So many things had happened in the last few days."  
  
There was a long pause, everybody seemed to concentrate at his plate, but finally Liesl found the courage to ask what all the children wanted to know. "What are we going to do now, Father?"  
  
The Captain glanced at his oldest child. I got to tell them sooner or later, he thought. They know that something's wrong, it wouldn't be fair to remain silent. During the night he had made a plan, how to get his family out of this situation. After the fight with Maria, he knew he had to do something and now he knew what to do. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well. As you all know, I'd been in Dörfli the last days." The children nodded and Maria looked surprised at her husband. At least he was honest towards the children.  
  
"Before we left Austria I telegraphed some money to Switzerland - and it never arrived. We have no money to continue our journey, wherever it may end." He sighed. "But don't worry. I've a very good friend at our bank, I can trust him 100 percent. Of course I can't call or telegraph him to send us the money; that would be too dangerous for him. But I know how we can fix it. I'll go back to Austria and get the money myself."  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ten heads turned towards the Captain, ten faces which couldn't believe what he just had said, looked at him.  
  
"Georg" Maria got up and looked at her husband. "You just CAN'T return to Austria!"  
  
"But I got to. This is nothing we'll discuss. I'll leave tonight."  
  
"Are you totally crazy now?" Maria couldn't believe the silly idea her husband came up with. Returning to Austria.  
  
"Father, no!" "That's too dangerous" "We prefer it to live without money, as long you're safe" "Please, no!" "We don't need money" "I can work!" "We all can work!" "Please don't leave!!" The voices of the children cracked as they tried to convince their father not to return to Austria.  
  
"As I said, this is nothing to discuss, children!" The Captain said in a sharp voice and the children became silent.  
  
"Well. If you'll return to Austria, I'll come with you!" Maria said firm.  
  
"Oh no, you certainly will not."  
  
"Oh yes Georg, I will. If you're really going to do something such silly, I'll come with you. If you want it or not. I just couldn't sit around and wait for you!"  
  
"Maria, I'll go alone!" The voices of the Captain and Maria got louder; letting the children realize that there was really something wrong between them.  
  
"Please don't argue." Marta whispered.  
  
Maria looked at the little one and swallowed her anger down. "I'm sorry, Marta." She hugged her and gave her a kiss at the head.  
  
The look she gave Georg at the same time, made him sure, that he couldn't do anything against her ambitions to follow him to Austria. Even if he bounded her to the next tree, he was absolutely sure she somehow would manage it to get free. She was as stubborn - as stubborn as he was.  
  
"I can't stop you, can I?"  
  
"As a matter of fact: No, you can't"  
  
The children were shocked. Not only that their father was really going to return to Austria, their mother intended to go with him. Gretel climbed on Maria's lap. "Please don't go." A tear scrolled down her face.  
  
The old man cleared his throat. He knew it was time for him to do something.  
  
"Well, it seems to me, that it wouldn't be very clever of you to return to Austria, without some expert help. Therefore I suggest you'll take Emily with you."  
  
The Captain, Maria and the children looked at the old man. The situation became more bizarre from second to second.  
  
"Emily?" The Captain said unbelievingly. That was ridiculous. Not only that it would be hard enough to manage the whole enterprise with Maria at his side - but with two women?  
  
"Excuse me, Sir. But that's - well, that's -"  
  
"The perfect plan" The old man interrupted him.  
  
"Forgive me" The Captain looked at Emily. "Not that I don't believe that you're an intelligent woman, but I don't think you could be of any help."  
  
Emily smiled. "Oh, there's no need to apologize Captain. But only because you don't know everything about me - or my father. Father?"  
  
"I see, I see. It's time to lay my cards on the table. Remember all the stories I told you, children?"  
  
"The ones about the smugglers in the hills?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes." The old man nodded satisfied with Kurt's answer. "The stories about the smugglers. They weren't as fibbed as you thought they are, certainly not, he he. Actually most of them were absolutely true. Just leave the dark, bad men out and add, well let's see: Add an old man with a slouch hat and a white beard and a beautiful young lady." He grinned and pulled at his pipe.  
  
Gretel's mouth stood open upon that news, actually everybody looked surprised - of course they were.  
  
"You don't want to tell me that my family and I had been living with - Smugglers?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"That's criminal!" The Captain was angry that they haven't told them; that he had trusted two people who obviously were far away of the boarder to life honest lives.  
  
"Oh come on Captain. Of course we aren't holies. But we aren't as bad as you might think. We never hurt anybody with our smuggling. We don't make that big money at all. We're just financing our life, which isn't that comfortable. Besides we always helped people like you. Up here in the hills there are many people who need some help."  
  
"So - You really hided murderers in that old mine?" Friedrich asked.  
  
"We did" Emily answered calmly. "If somebody asks for our help, we help. As long he's honest to us. It weren't bad people, people who killed just for fun, but people who had tough luck."  
  
"But they were murderers." Maria said  
  
"Yes. They were. But it's not of our business to judge anybody."  
  
A dangerous silence arose. His thoughts were running through his head, as the Captain tried to rate the situation. The old man and his daughter were criminals, yes. But in Germany and Austria even worse people had the power over the state. Smuggling - that was nothing against their crimes. He felt that he couldn't use the old standards of good and bad anymore, not in this situation. Besides it really could be useful to have some expert help.  
  
"What do you suggest?" he asked them carefully.  
  
Emily and her father glanced at each other, before Emily answered. "First of all we can't leave already tonight, this got to be planned more careful. "  
  
"You'll need new identities" The old man added. "Where's that friend of yours, Captain?"  
  
"Vienna."  
  
"I see, I see. Well, that shouldn't be a problem, shouldn't be a problem at all."  
  
"But they're looking for you!" Liesl said. She still hated the idea.  
  
"Maybe they're looking for a family of nine people; maybe they're looking for Captain von Trapp and his wife. Maybe they're looking for a couple. But nobody will pester three nuns on their pilgrimage to St. Stephan's cathedral, will they?" Emily grinned.  
  
"What an idea" The old man was filled with enthusiasm. "Three nuns! How wonderful!"  
  
"Wait a moment!" The Captain lacked of enthusiasm. "Three nuns?!? You don't want me to, to walk through Austria as a NUN? In woman's clothes?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No, no, no." The Captain shook his head.  
  
"Extremely situations call for extremely measures, Captain. I think Karl can fix it within three days to get us passports and clothes, don't you think so Father?"  
  
"Wait - I haven't said yes, yet."  
  
"Yes, three days should be enough." The old man ignored the Captain's objections. "I think he might make it in two."  
  
"Besides nobody would believe me that I'm a woman"  
  
"Then I'll better hurry to Dörfli." Emily got up, still ignoring the protests of the Captain.  
  
"Not to speak of the fact, that I'll look silly."  
  
"Yes, hurry up, hurry up. Oh - and could you bring me the newspaper along? Haven't read it for ages"  
  
"I as a woman, a nun. R i d i c u l o u s!"  
  
Although the situation was serious, the children started to giggle. The imagination of their father wearing woman's clothes was too funny. Maria couldn't help being amused, too. That was certainly not how Georg had planned the things to happen. Besides she liked the idea. Smiling she glanced at Georg. He looks like little boy who lost his favourite toy, she thought loving.  
  
"Even if I say yes" the Captain said in a last try to convince them of the silliness of their idea. "As I said: Nobody would believe me that I'm a woman!"  
  
"They will, Georg. Maybe you don't know, yet, but I always thought you have a feminine touch, too." Maria couldn't help making this comment, although she knew it wasn't fair - and the children couldn't help laughing out loud.  
  
The Captain rose his eyebrow. "Why don't you accompany Emily a little? All seven of you."  
  
"Great idea, come on children. Some fresh air never harms. That goes for you, too, Father." Emily answered. The old man sighed unhappily, he would have preferred it to follow the conversation between the Captain and Maria.  
  
As they were alone, Maria took all her courage together and forgot her pride. "I'm sorry, Georg."  
  
"Me, too." Both had made the first step towards a reconciliation, but the Captain still didn't want Maria to go to Austria with him. "But now that you know everything will be planned carefully, I think it isn't necessary anymore for you to come along with us. There's no need to worry, so you can stay here with the children."  
  
"Georg, I will come along. I would be worried about you and I really don't want to be worried about you anymore."  
  
"But there is NO need to worry! It's not going to be dangerous. As Emily said, they won't look for nuns."  
  
"If it's not going to be dangerous, why don't you want me to come along?" Maria answered with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Because - "  
  
"Mmmh?"  
  
"You're as stubborn as a bullock."  
  
"Maybe I am. But knowing I am you should stop trying to change my mind. I'll come with you."  
  
"Alright." The Captain nodded. "Well, I think I'll get some fresh air, too."  
  
"If I'm as stubborn as a bullock, you're as stubborn as a herd of old cows." Maria thought, sinking into the old mans arm chair. Of course she would have preferred it to stay with the children, but only if Georg would stay, too.  
  
The old man's prognosis had been right. After two days they finally got everything they needed for their enterprise: Three nuns-robes, passports and tickets for the train from Schul, Suisse to Landeck, Austria. From Landeck they would take the Bus to Innsbruck, and finally switch to a train to Vienna again. Emily and Karl really had planned everything into detail.  
  
The relationship between Maria and Georg was still cold. They only spoke about the really necessary things, nobody of them willing to make a first step again. Georg not, because he still felt guilty and besides he was still angry about Maria refusing to stay with the children at the cabin, but her will to come with him. Maria not, because she was angry about Georg's reserve and - if they would really get along again - she had to tell him that she was pregnant. And she couldn't do that, truthfully she didn't know why, she just couldn't.  
  
The children still tried to convince their parents to forget the whole enterprise. Not directly - the Captain had told them if he would hear one more word about it, he would really get angry about them - but with tricks.  
  
They all looked ten times a day at Liesl's embroidery, saying: "Oh how wonderful! How beautiful - I'm sure you'll get a lot of money for it, if you'd ever try to sell it". Friedrich tried to convince everybody that he was as strong as a wood- worker and therefore should become one, Kurt suddenly realized that he always had dreamed of becoming a herdsman, Louisa and Brigitta started to produce woollen-socks as if there was no tomorrow and the little ones pretended they hated pink parasols, sweets or cake and actually always and only wanted to eat bread and jam for the rest of their life.  
  
But as much they tried - they had no success, but amusing the old man, Emily and Maria. Even the Captain couldn't help laughing sometimes, upon the glorious performance of his children.  
  
However the day of their departure had arrived. The Captain, Maria and Emily got ready to leave in the early morning. Actually Maria and Emily already had changed into the nuns-robes, waiting for the Captain.  
  
"I said I would look silly." Georg appeared, wearing the black dress of a nun.  
  
"Well, not that silly, let me see.." Emily looked at him "Here" She gave him some glasses.  
  
"These are women glasses!"  
  
"Georg, if you're pretending to be a woman; it wouldn't be very clever to wear men glasses, would it?" Maria looked at her husband.  
  
"Right. And try to speak, well, more female." Emily added.  
  
The Captain snorted. "I'll do my best"  
  
"You got to, Georg." Maria smiled.  
  
"Oh, if you weren't a nun, I could fall in love with you" The voice of the old man sounded and the children started to giggle. "But you better should leave now."  
  
"Yes. And take good care of the children" Maria answered, hugging them all.  
  
"And you two, take good care of Emily" He winked towards his daughter.  
  
With that the three left the cabin, starting to walk towards Schul. Mission "Edelweiss" as the children used to call it, had begun.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
To their own surprise they had managed it to arrive in Vienna without any serious problems. The thing they were afraid of most, the pass-control at the boarder, went better than they would have imagined it. While Georg pretended to sleep, snoring louder than a whole army, Maria read feigning lost a book about churches in Vienna and Emily gave their faked passports to the inspector.  
  
He studied them without great interest and soon left their almost empty compartment. The rest of the journey happened to be easy, too. Nobody seemed to be interested in the three nuns. They even needn't to show their passports again.  
  
The only thing that gave them cause for concern was how Austria had changed, although they left only 8 days before. Even the little villages were paved with the flags of the Third Reich, at every station were at least two officers of the SS and the people seemed to life their lives as if nothing had happened.  
  
As they arrived in Vienna they checked into a little hotel, which was mostly used by clergymen and nuns. First they had thought that might be too dangerous, but as Maria really had lived as a postulant and Emily had spent a few years at a nuns school, they soon got over their concerns. Georg or better Sister Bernice pretended to be a little dizzy. Although he never would have admitted it, he started to enjoy the masquerade. Emily and Maria even had to keep him back at their first dinner in the hotel, when he started a very long and very loud prayer in the best manners of an old, confused nun.  
  
Georg's friend Josef Meiners lived in an old, but imposing house in the Spiegel Straße in the heart of Vienna, next to the Burggarten. The drizzle laid Vienna into grey mists; the streets were dark and empty, only lightened by the rare posted street lamps and the bells of St. Stephan's Cathedral rang for the midnight-mass.  
  
The Captain, Maria and Emily stood in front of Josef's door. They still wore their nuns-robes and Emily worked with a picklock at the door.  
  
"Shouldn't we ring the bell?" Maria whispered.  
  
"And wake up the domestics?" Georg glanced at the street, gladly nothing moved.  
  
"Here we go" The door opened with a low creak. "Do you know where this guy has his bedroom, Captain?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
The three made their way through the dark house, the small flashlight they had gave only little light. Although they tried to be as silent as possible, the old floorboards groaned from time to time.  
  
"I'm feeling like a burglar." The Captain said.  
  
"Because you are one. At least at the moment." Emily answered grinning. She enjoyed the whole situation; she always had loved such enterprises.  
  
"I think it might be this door." The Captain stopped and opened the door carefully. "It is the door" he added proudly and they entered the room, closing the door low behind them.  
  
In the middle of a huge bed laid a man, the sound of his snoring filled the air. Georg went to the bed and softly shook his old friend. "Josef, Josef, wake up!"  
  
The man opened his eyes "What the hell..." He got up and turned the lights on.  
  
"Pssssttt!" Georg reproved his friend.  
  
"Pssssttt?" Josef looked confused at the three nuns standing in front of him. "This must be a dream. Three nuns - GEORG?" he said as the Captain took off his glasses and the cap and he finally recognized him "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were somewhere in Switzerland? And why are you dressed like a - like a nun?"  
  
"Pssssttt, Mr. Meiners." Emily interrupted him. "We won't wake up anybody, would we?"  
  
"Of course not. But - what are you doing here Georg? And who are these people?" Josef said lower.  
  
"Well, that's my wife." Georg pointed at Maria. "And this is a friend of us." The two women smiled at Josef. "And the clothes, well, masquerade.." He paused for a moment.  
  
"Listen, Josef. We don't have much time. I need your help. When we left Austria I had no chance to organize the financial aspects of our future. You got to help me to save at least some of my fortune."  
  
Josef nodded pensive. "Are you thinking of bonds?"  
  
"Yes." Georg was relieved; his friend seemed to understand what he wanted. "But I don't want you to risk anything."  
  
"It wouldn't be a problem to fake the issuing date. Well, not for me" He grinned. "They never will find out, that you bought them after you left Austria, but will think you bought them, let's say, 3 months before."  
  
"How long will you need?"  
  
"You don't have much time, I know. But to organize this, I'll need about 24 hours."  
  
"Well, that's much faster than I thought it'll take."  
  
"So, where are you planning to go to, Georg?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll see. At the moment my greatest concern is the money."  
  
"This problem will only last till tomorrow, believe me. Remember the Grubers?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"They left Austria, too. Martin has bought some land in New England. It must be very beautiful there."  
  
"New England? The United States - That would be an idea."  
  
"And the von Mayers left for Australia. Well - much to hot there for my taste. Hey, but just this week I read something about New Zealand -"  
  
"Excuse me, Gentlemen. As much I hate it to disturb your little chat - and as much I'm burning to learn more about New Zealand." Emily interrupted them impatient. "I think we'll better find date and place for our next meeting."  
  
"Yes, of course. What do you suggest?" The Captain asked Josef.  
  
"I think we can't meet in the daylight. Besides I'm having an important dinner tomorrow. Remember Baroness Kluge? Her husband died last week and left her with a huge fortune. Maybe I can convince her, to change the bank -"  
  
"Mr. Meiners, please!" Emily rolled her eyes. That man talked too much.  
  
"Right, Sorry. What about Midnight, in the Burggarten at the Goethe Statue?"  
  
"That's a word. Captain, Maria, the mass will be over soon, we'd better return to our hotel now."  
  
"See you tomorrow, Josef. And thank you."  
  
"Yes, Thanks a lot." Maria shook his hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure for me to help an old friend and his charming wife." Josef smiled.  
  
They left Josef's house and managed it to return to their hotel without any problems. All felt great, because they had managed it again, to organize the things without being discovered. They spent the next day playing cards in the Lobby of their hotel, waiting for midnight to come. Although they hadn't had any problems yet, they were afraid there'll be some - they had had too much luck till now.  
  
Besides Maria felt horrible. She still couldn't eat anything without getting sick and felt guilty every time she looked at her husband. The physical and psychical efforts of the last days just had been too much.  
  
As midnight arrived they waited for Josef at the Goethe Statue in the Burggarten. They had already checked out at the hotel, their train back to Switzerland, back to safety would leave at three o'clock. And they waited. Josef didn't arrive at 0.05, didn't arrive at 0.10, didn't arrive at 0.15. They got nervous. What if something happened to him? What if the Nazi's had discovered him?  
  
Suddenly a flash of light beamed them. "Look what we got here!" The harsh voice of a SS-Officer sounded. "Three nuns? Sister Bernice, he he, or should I better say CAPTAIN VON TRAPP?!?! You must have an abnormal inclination to nuns! You better follow us voluntary if you don't want to get shoot."  
  
He and his two fellows pointed at them with guns. They turned around, hoping to escape - but behind them there was another SS-Officer.  
  
This time there's no possibility to escape, the Captain thought. He glanced at Maria. What have I done? I never should have allowed her to come with me.  
  
Maria was all white in her face. This couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. Her thoughts were running through her head, trying to find a way to escape this situation, as she suddenly touched her stomach.  
  
"The Baby" she whispered.  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"The Baby", Maria whispered painfully again.  
  
Emily looked worried at Maria, the Captain and the SS-Officers in a state of surprise. Maria gasped for breath and hold to Emily's arm.  
  
"Something's wrong with it...Ouch" she groaned loudly, holding her stomach, but whispered into Emily's ear: "Everything's alright."  
  
"You'd better call a doctor!" Emily yelled towards the SS-Men, while she gave the Captain a conspiring view.  
  
The SS-Officer that had stood behind them put his gun down and longed for Maria's arm. At the same time the Captain grabbed him and Emily got his gun. With a perfect aimed shoot she hit the shoulder of one of the officers in front of them and his gun flew through the cold night air.  
  
"You'd better stay were you are Gentlemen!" "What the hell.You'll never make it. You'd better give up!" "If you don't want me to kill your partner, you'd better lay your guns down." The Captain looked griming at them. At the same time Maria had managed it to get the second gun and gave it to her husband.  
  
She didn't know what had made her doing this, faking a miscarriage. But the idea had suddenly popped up in her mind - and before she knew what she did, she did it. Forgive me, Lord, she thought, please forgive me.  
  
Then everything happened very fast. The sound of shoots sounded through the Burggarten, while the Captain, Maria and Emily ran through the darkness. Emily sometimes stopped and fired back, then caught up with the others again. They soon had left the Burggarten, now running through the streets of Vienna. The steps and shoots behind them got lower, but at the same time the sirens in the city got louder.  
  
"The cathedral." Maria panted. "We got to go to the cathedral."  
  
"But even churches aren't safe in these days. The Nazi's don't care about church sanctuary." The Captain answered.  
  
"Maybe not. But remember the book I read, the one about churches in Vienna? There's an entry to the catacombs in it. They used it during the siege of Vienna."  
  
"Let's hope it's still there." Emily said and they got faster. If they were lucky they could manage it to reach the cathedral fast enough. They already were in the Spiegel Straße again, only 300 metres separated them from their aim. "And let's hope they think we'll try to reach the West-Station to escape from the city, as we had planned it."  
  
"Where should they know from? Where did they know from?" Maria asked, but nobody had an answer.  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of a car and hided as fast as possible in the next house entrance. A black police car passed them, but luckily nobody of the men inside recognized the three shadows. Two other cars followed the first in quick intervals and they saw a few officers running along at the end of the street, while two others took post at it.  
  
"We'd better separate." Emily whispered.  
  
"Separate?"  
  
"Yes." She got out of her nuns-robe, wearing an elegant evening-robe under it, even her hairs were put up to an impressive hairdo.  
  
"What are you about to do? Going to the Opera?" The Captain scrutinized her unbelieving.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I already was in the Opera. "La Bohème." It was just great. I love Operas." Emily smiled, waving with a program. "The Tenor was just wonderful. You should have heard him."  
  
"Is there anything you don't plan?" Maria asked surprised.  
  
"Father always told me, that if I want to survive in our, well - our business, I got to be prepared for everything. Captain? Is there anybody in Vienna we could ask for help?"  
  
"No." The Captain answered "Wait - Yes. Maybe Max has returned to Vienna. I can't imagine that he stayed in Salzburg after our escape."  
  
"And where to find him?"  
  
"Emily, that's too dangerous. Just let's go to the Cathedral as fast and possible -"  
  
"And wait in the catacombs till somebody gets the Nazi's out of Vienna? Listen Maria, they know your faces, but not mine. It's not dangerous for me at all."  
  
"But they saw you at the Burggarten." Maria protested.  
  
"It was dark, besides they saw me in a nuns dress there. They'll never recognize me in this rig-out. So - where to find this friend of yours?"  
  
"In the Mahlerstraße. Mahlerstraße 53. His name is Max. Max Detweiler."  
  
"Mahlerstraße? Oh, that's next to the Opera, isn't it? What a lucky accident." Emily grinned, "Detweiler, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. You two hurry to the cathedral. I'll try to catch up as fast as possible."  
  
"We're only having a little problem." The Captain pointed at the two officers that still stood at the end of the street.  
  
"Oh, them. Don't worry about them. Just look that you two get to the catacombs in whole pieces."  
  
Emily left the entrance and walked towards the officers.  
  
"Excuse me Gentleman." They turned around. "Somehow I got lost. I've absolutely no idea where I am." Emily smiled at them. "You see, I just came out of the Opera and wanted to return to my friend's home - but I guess I must have taken the wrong direction. Would you be so kind to help me?"  
  
"Of course, Madam" The Officers glanced at each other. "But why didn't you use a cab?"  
  
"Actually my friend lives just next to the Opera and after that emotional performance of "La Bohème" - it always makes me cry, you know, I just wanted to get some fresh air. And now -", Emily sighed helpless.  
  
"Where lives that friend of yours?"  
  
"In the Mahlerstraße"  
  
"Oh, then you're really absolutely wrong, Lady." One of the officers smiled at her. "You must go back, and then -"  
  
Emily interrupted him. "Would you mind to accompany me? You see, all this officers running through Vienna, the Sirens -"  
  
"Actually we got the order to hold that post."  
  
Emily put on her most innocent, frightened face. "Please, Gentlemen."  
  
"Well, it's not that far and - "The officers looked at each other again "Why not?"  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you very much." Emily beamed "That way, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
As Emily and the two officers passed them, Georg and Maria pressed themselves at the door. Georg took Maria's hand and looked at her. Again he asked his self, why he had allowed her to come with him. Why he even had started that enterprise. They had real problems, whole Vienna seemed to search for them, this time it wouldn't be easy to escape and he still didn't own a Penny. What a mess, he thought angrily, and all for nothing. Nothing.  
  
When Emily and the Officers were out of sight Georg whispered "We'll run. It's not that far. Don't look to your left side; don't look to your right side. Just run, okay?" He gave Maria an encouraging look. She nodded. "Okay."  
  
They got out of the entrance and ran towards the Cathedral. The sirens, the shouts and steps of Officers still filled the air.  
  
As they arrived at the Stephans-Platz, it was filled with people. "The mass" Maria remembered. "It must be over." They got slower and tried to look like two nuns on their way to a last night-prayer. A few officers stood at the square, too, but as there were a few nuns at the place they didn't interact. As inconspicuous as possible they entered the Cathedral. There were still a few people inside, so they could move almost freely towards a side wing.  
  
"Where's that entry?"  
  
"In one of the confessionals" Maria pointed at the other side of the cathedral.  
  
"Okay. We almost got it, Maria. We almost got it." Slowly they moved towards them, nodding at some other nuns and finally vanished in one of the confessionals. "We better wait till they close the cathedral. I don't know how loud it will be to search and open that entry. Are you alright, Maria?" She nodded.  
  
Maria and Georg sat in the confessional, listening to the sounds of the cathedral, calming down. Maria realized that Georg still hold her hand. She even couldn't figure out anymore which were hers and which were his fingers. She sighed, but turned her head away when Georg looked at her. Both felt the warmth of the other, although nothing but their hands touched.  
  
The sounds of the cathedral got lower, only a few people were still praying. The Captain felt the need to say something to his wife. She was so brave at the Burggarten, he thought, maybe braver than me.  
  
"It was a great idea of you, Maria." He whispered.  
  
"Mmmh?" she looked at Georg  
  
"To fake that you're pregnant" He smiled.  
  
"To fake -", Maria said almost not audible. "Georg. I didn't fake anything in the Burggarten. I mean of course I did in some way, but -", she stopped and hold her breath.  
  
"But what?"  
  
Maria looked at the points of her shoes, taking all her courage. There was no other way but to tell him, she couldn't remain silent anymore.  
  
"I am." She whispered.  
  
Georg did not understand.  
  
"You are what Maria?" He looked at his wife, suddenly feeling all his love for her. She had come to Switzerland with him, without even to ask what their future may be. She accompanied him back, she was just there at his side as she always had been, trusting him, loving him and he had treated her like a silly, little girl.  
  
But she isn't. She's a wonderful, intelligent woman, he thought. Carefully he stroked a strand out of her face. Maria felt the soft touch of his hand, and took it. She laid her face in his hand; warm shudders ran through her body. She had forgotten how wonderful his touch was, how much she enjoyed it.  
  
"I am pregnant, Georg." She finally said, feeling relief and anxiety at the same time.  
  
"But - I mean, you -"Georg looked at his wife. "Why haven't you told me?" he asked, knowing the answer at the same moment. He could have kicked his self for his silliness.  
  
"You are really pregnant?"  
  
"Yes." Maria nodded, staring at the wooden wall of the confessional, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"That's wonderful, Maria. Just wonderful" he smiled.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Of course it is!" Gentle he took her chin, intending to kiss her, but just a second before their lips met, a harsh voice sounded.  
  
"Search the cathedral!"  
  
To be continued.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The heavy steps at the floor of the cathedral pulled Maria and Georg ungentle back to reality.  
  
"Georg?" Maria was afraid. This time there was no way to escape. They were caught like mice in a trap.  
  
"Pray Maria; pray that we somehow got hold of the right confessional." Georg whispered, while he searched feverish for a lever, a button, something that might open the entry to the catacombs.  
  
The steps came nearer, the voices louder. "Come out! We know you're here!"  
  
Click. A soft tone sounded, the wooden wall of the confessional swept away and gave sight to a small and dark room, with a stair down to the underground of Vienna.  
  
"Oh my-" Maria whispered surprised. Georg gave her a fast kiss of relief and they entered the room. The door closed silent behind them.  
  
It was dark and cold, they couldn't see anything - neither hear something, but their own breath. The cathedral, the SS-officers, just everything seemed to be far away.  
  
Georg hold Maria close. Touching her again, smelling her perfume again made him just feel happy. Maybe they were safe now, maybe they weren't. He didn't know. And at this moment he didn't care.  
  
His lips searched for Maria's, first kissing them softly, getting more passionately, as she answered his kiss. They sunk at the floor, longing for each others kisses, enjoying every soft touch with every piece of their hearts.  
  
Gentle Georg opened Maria's dress; his fingers followed the lines of her body. Kissing her neck, her stomach and finally her lips again, he got lost in that moment of longing and passion. He kissed his wife deeply; forgetting the whole world. There was nothing for him but Maria, when they were together at the cold floor of their hiding-place.  
  
Maria's head leaned on Georg's shoulder, his arms hold her tight. She listened to his regular breath and wondered what he might be dreaming of. She smiled and got closer to him, feeling comfortable and safe in his embrace.  
  
Of course they were still in a dangerous situation, but their reconciliation made the things easier, much easier. The first time since their escape from Austria she was filled with absolute confidence. And the first time since she knew she was pregnant, she was happy she was. She even had started to think joyful of the Baby. She just felt as if somebody had taken a heavy load of her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, why don't you sleep, Darling?" Georg whispered low into her ear.  
  
Maria smiled. "I'm not tired. I guess I'm too happy to."  
  
"Happy?" Georg raised a brow. "And what makes you so happy?"  
  
"As if you don't know, Georg" Maria laughed.  
  
"I don't know. Tell me!" Georg answered with acted protest.  
  
Maria got up; her face was now over his. "You really want to know? It might shock you." She said earnest.  
  
"I think I can cope with it."  
  
"I'm not sure about that." She laughed as he tickled her softly. "Okay, I'll tell you everything."  
  
"I listen."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I'm seriously in love."  
  
"No! Really? With who?"  
  
"Oh, a very charming Captain. And I think he might be in love with me, too."  
  
"He must be a fool if he wasn't." They kissed each other deeply, getting into a close embrace before they finally felt asleep.  
  
Emily had managed it to arrive at Max's flat without further problems. The Officers had been kind and friendly, said good-bye with a formal bow and returned to their post in the Spiegel Straße. Emily grinned. If you guys just knew.  
  
She knocked at Max's door, which opened after a while. Max looked surprised at Emily. "I'm afraid you knocked at the wrong door."  
  
"Not if you happen to be Max Detweiler."  
  
"If I happen to be Max Detweiler - what will happen then?" he asked her distrustful.  
  
"Then I would ask you to let me in." Emily smiled at him.  
  
"And why should this Max Detweiler let a completely strange woman into his flat?"  
  
Emily laughed, she liked that guy. "Maybe because a very old friend of him sent her to deliver a message."  
  
"You don't look much like a wire-boy to me."  
  
"Because I happen to be a girl, Mr. - uhm, what did you say was your name?"  
  
"You're not only happen to be a girl, but a very smart one, too. Call me Max." He grinned and opened his door.  
  
"Thank you, Max" Emily slipped into his flat.  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"Captain von Trapp."  
  
"Georg? Why should he? I thought he was safe in Switzerland."  
  
"Actually he isn't in Switzerland and actually he isn't very safe. He's in Vienna."  
  
"You're joking!" Max couldn't believe what he had heard.  
  
"Not at all" Emily told Max the whole story, while he wandered up and down, shaking his head unbelieving.  
  
"He never should have trusted Meiners. He joined the NSDAP short after the Anschluss."  
  
Emily raised her brow. At least she knew now, who had betrayed them. Nice friends, she thought. "What about you, Max? Can I trust you?"  
  
"You got to. You've already told me everything."  
  
"Oh no, I didn't. I never told you were Georg and Maria are right now."  
  
Max laughed out loud. "You got me. Well, come on. I know somebody Georg can trust, too - Whether you believe it or not."  
  
Max had been talking of Baroness Schroeder. And he was right. When they told the Baroness that Georg needed their help, she agreed immediately.  
  
First Emily was still suspicious. Should she really tell them where Georg and Maria were hiding? What if Max and the Baroness were deserted to the Nazis like Meiners? But finally she recognized that she had no other choice but to trust them. She didn't know anybody in Vienna but them, and she had promised the von Trapp children to bring their parents safe home.  
  
It was clear that they had to leave Vienna - and Austria as well - as fast as possible.  
  
Because of the rambling of the catacombs it wouldn't be hard to get Maria and Georg out of the city. But out of Austria? The Nazi's had increased the controls at the boarders, it was almost impossible for Austrians to leave the country. The trick with the nuns wouldn't work anymore. For Emily it wouldn't be a problem to return to Switzerland. She had a Suisse Passport; the authorities didn't know that it was her who helped Georg and Maria.  
  
Finally Baroness Schroeder came up with the saving idea.  
  
"They know that the children are in Switzerland. Therefore they must think they'll return to Switzerland. Most people do. But nobody escapes to, let's say to Hungary. I've a chalet at the Balaton. I haven't been there for years." She smiled.  
  
"But how would you manage it to get two people over the boarder?"  
  
"You know I always travel with huge luggage."  
  
"That'll never work, Baroness. They'll search your luggage. They know you were engaged with the Captain." Emily said sceptical.  
  
"Not if I travel under the protection of a very old "friend" of me, who happens to be a high honoured member of the NSDAP."  
  
"That's crazy. But I like it." Max smiled. "Emily?"  
  
Usually Emily liked such ideas too, but not this one. She glanced at the Baroness. Those Austrians had an ugly feeling for relationships. They trusted people, which they better shouldn't trust, a Baroness intended to help her deserted Ex-Fiancé with the help of a NSDAP-Member and a married couple didn't talk to each other, although they should have done so. Emily sighed. She had no other possibility but to agree. "It's the only way, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess so." Max nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Dear. Everything will be fine." The Baroness smiled encouraging.  
  
Meinhard Gruselfinger was the chief of the Vienna-NSDAP. He always had courted her and she knew if she'd ask him for a fast and safe travel to the Balaton, he would help her immediately.  
  
The Baroness suggested she should use the plane. If it once had left Austrian ground it was impossible to get into any controls. Besides the authorities in Hungary wouldn't search her luggage. And once at the Balatonairport, Maria and Georg could take the next plane to Zürich.  
  
But the first thing they had to do was getting Maria and Georg out of the Catacombs. Despite the nightly time, Max somehow had managed it to get a map of the ramified hallways.  
  
While the Baroness organized her little trip to Hungary, Emily and Max used the subterranean streets to reach the cathedral.  
  
As they arrived in the little room they found Georg and Maria sleeping in a close embrace.  
  
"Tzzz, young married couples." Max whispered. "One should think they're on their second honeymoon trip and not trying to escape the Nazis." He added ironically.  
  
"Jealous?" Emily gave him a mocking look. She was glad, that Georg and Maria seemed to get along again.  
  
"Jealous? Me?" he answered snorting and Emily grinned.  
  
"Well, let's wake them up. Good Morning, little lovebirds" Max almost sung.  
  
"Max? Emily?" They got up, glad to see their friends.  
  
While Georg gave Max a hug, Maria tried to get her robe in order. She was glad she had put it on again during the cold night.  
  
"Everything's alright with you?" Georg asked Max.  
  
"Of course, how couldn't it be? Although I missed you - and all the comfort our friendship brought to me" The two men laughed. "Well, I don't like it in here. Mind if we leave?"  
  
"Never" Georg answered.  
  
During their long way through the catacombs Max and Emily told them their further plans. First Georg wasn't too happy they had asked the Baroness for help, but he knew they had no other opportunity. He only wanted to bring Maria and his new child back to safety, the reason for their enterprise receded into the distance.  
  
It was almost 11 a.m. when they leaved the catacombs in the East of Vienna next to Aspern.  
  
Max called the Baroness and luckily she had managed it to organize everything.  
  
The Baroness had told Gruselfinger that she needed some recovery after all the happenings in her life and in Austria. Furthermore she had invited him to join her. But as whole Vienna was searching for Baron von Trapp, he couldn't accept her "friendly" offer.  
  
As an excuse he offered her his private plane. So Georg and Maria wouldn't only escape from the Nazi's, but being flight out by them, too.  
  
The Baroness would arrive at 4 p.m.; their plane would leave 2 hours later.  
  
First Emily and Max had planned to leave them as soon they were safe in the wardrobe trunks of Baroness Schroeder, but Georg didn't want them to get into more danger. In spite of their protests he sent them back to Vienna. He and Maria had changed into some dresses Max had organized and they spent the rest of the day in a little Heurigen. Every time the door opened they looked nervously who entered the pub, but fortunately the SS didn't seem to search for them outside Vienna, at least not in Aspern.  
  
The long wait obtained them some time to talk reasonable about their future. Both knew it wouldn't be possible for them to start a new life in Switzerland, not without money and a Baby to arrive. Georg remembered that Josef Meiners, of who he was deeply disappointed, had told him something about the Grubers. He knew them; maybe they could stay with them for a while. But America? That was far away, tickets would be expensive.  
  
"Somehow we'll manage it, Georg. Remember? When the Lord closes a door -"  
  
"- he always opens a window." Georg finished the sentence.  
  
"Yes" Maria smiled and took his hand. "We'll make it Georg. We all. Together."  
  
"You're right Darling. We'll make it. We got to. But I hope the window will be big enough for 9 people."  
  
Finally the time of their departure arrived and they made their way to the meeting point. Maria was nervous, although Georg tried to convince her that it wasn't necessary - not showing how nervous he was himself.  
  
The Baroness already waited for them at a lonely street. Her huge wardrobe trunks gave plenty of space for a person to hide in. Georg was the first who vanished in one.  
  
"Here" The Baroness gave Maria a brown envelope, before she climbed into her trunk.  
  
"What's that?" Maria asked her surprised.  
  
"Tickets for the plane from Hungary to Zurich - and a late wedding-present. I thought you might need some starting capital."  
  
"Oh no, Baroness. I can't take it. Besides Georg would never -"  
  
"Georg, right. But he's as proud as every man is, otherwise you wouldn't be in this trouble. You as a woman should be cleverer and accept some help. You certainly need some help."  
  
"You helped us already enough, Baroness. I can't take money of you."  
  
"It's not that much money. Just take it and see it as, well, a little apology for all the problems I brought into your life, Baroness." she said and Maria couldn't help blushing upon tue "Baroness".  
  
"Now come on, don't be silly" Baroness Schroeder pressed the envelope into Maria's hand.  
  
Maria smiled "Thank you. For everything."  
  
"No problem Dear - and good luck."  
  
To be continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope this chapter is not too confusing, LOL, but I had problems to bring the story out of the situation I had brought her in *GG* 


	7. Chapter 7

I decided not to describe Maria's and Georg's final escape from Austria in detail, cause I thought that somehow would be "too much" for the story - so this is a very "easy" chapter without great happenings. Nevertheless I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome;-) and of course: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews in the past. @ Julie: The name "Gruselfinger" just popped up in my head, LOL. Well - and it fitted to the "character" of the guy. As I'm from Germany it's not hard for me to imagine German names;-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Maria looked at the sea. The sun had already gone, but the water glittered in the soft moonlight. She enjoyed the silence of the night, after being squeezed in a small cabin with her daughters for almost 9 days. Georg and the boys were sharing another cabin with a few Dutchman.  
  
Fortunately they soon would arrive in New York. Of course Maria didn't know what to expect. But the narrowness of the ship almost drove her crazy, so even a city as huge as New York seemed to be a more attractive abode than the "Nieuw Amsterdam".  
  
Maria sighed. Everything had happened so fast in the last days and weeks, too fast. The happenings were coming and going like flashes. At one moment she returned happily from her honeymoon, at the next she was walking through the Alps out of Austria, just to return and flee again.  
  
After their travel in Baroness Schroeder's wardrobe trunks, a long flight from Hungary to Zurich, Maria and Georg finally had returned exhausted but healthy to the cabin of the old man. Their children had been waiting for them, glad to have their parents back.  
  
Maria was never happier to see them, although she hadn't been sure how to tell them, they were going to have a new member in the family. But as Georg and she had told them the news, the children were happy and excited. Especially Gretl had been glad, that she wouldn't be the youngest in the family anymore, and therefore could give some orders, too.  
  
With the money of Baroness Schroeder it had been possible to leave Europe for America. First Georg didn't want to accept the money, but as Maria had asked him, if he now would return to Austria to give some money back, he had laughed and finally accepted it. Maria smiled, as she thought of her husband - and of their first child. She just hoped that by the time of the birth they would have settled down somewhere.  
  
Since they were on the ship Maria tried to learn as much English as she could. A few of the other travellers taught her the basics and she studied her English-German dictionary as often she had time to do. Maria hoped that she would have learned enough till their arrival - they had to convince the immigration authority to give them a visa, although they had no money or sponsors. Maria didn't know what would happen, if they would send them away.  
  
Besides she was worried how they should earn their living. She could make clothes, yes - but she doubted that she could earn much money with it. And Georg - he had been born into a rich family. Of course he served at the Navy, but next to this, he never had really worked. Maria criticized herself for that thought. Of course he never had worked, but she was sure that he would do everything for his family. "We'll find a way" she said almost to herself.  
  
"I'm sure the Captain will find the way to New York, Mother. It's not the first time he's going there." Suddenly Gretel's voice sounded. Maria looked surprised at her youngest daughter.  
  
"Gretl? What are you doing her? You should be in bed." Maria rebuked her softly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Gretl said, while she pulled her arms around Maria, pressing one ear at her stomach. "Do you think the Baby can hear me?"  
  
Maria smiled. "I think so, yes."  
  
"Will it be a girl or a boy?"  
  
"I don't know, Darling."  
  
"I think it should be a girl." Gretl said earnest "You know, a little sister I could play with."  
  
"You could play with a brother, too." Maria answered  
  
"Yes, but boys are so - I just would prefer it to have a little sister. Besides Friedrich and Kurt are thinking it will be a boy and they've never been right with their predictions. Liesl told me that they thought I'll be a boy, too. And I'm a girl."  
  
Maria laughed. "I'm sure if the Baby is here we don't mind anymore if it's a boy or a girl. And now we should really return to the cabin. It's getting cold outside."  
  
Gretl nodded and they walked across the deck towards their cabins. "Mother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I - " Gretl stopped.  
  
"What is it, Darling?" Maria looked at Gretl. "What are you worrying about?"  
  
Gretl didn't answer, but hugged Maria again.  
  
"Oh come on." Maria got down at her knees, and looked into Gretl's eyes. "Tell me what's bothering you. Please."  
  
Gretl remained silent for a while, just looking into Maria's eyes.  
  
"Nothing." She finally said.  
  
"Nothing? You don't look like nothing."  
  
Gretl took a deep breath. "The Baby"  
  
"The Baby?"  
  
"It's your child. I - I am not", she said almost not audible.  
  
Suddenly Maria realized what Gretl was worried about.  
  
"Oh, Gretl." She took the little one in her arms. "Believe me, even if the Baby is here, I still will love you. Although I'm not you're biological Mother, I love you as if you were my own daughter - You are my daughter."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, you sweet, little fool. And now come on." She raised Gretl. "It's really time to go to bed."  
  
"Mother?" Gretl said before they entered their cabin.  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"I love you, too." Maria smiled and kissed Gretl on the top of her head.  
  
Finally lying in her bed, Maria's thoughts were running through her head again. She was grieved that she hadn't recognized earlier that Gretl was afraid she might love her less after the birth of the Baby. And she didn't know what the other children might think of the situation.  
  
But they were happy when we told them, weren't they?  
  
Maria turned from one side to the other, without finding any rest. Finally she got up again, leaving the cabin as silent as possible, walking to the cabin of the boys. Although it was long after midnight, she had to see her husband. Not only to talk to him, but just to feel him close.  
  
"Georg" Maria softly knocked at the door of the cabin. After a few seconds the door opened and Georg looked surprised at her.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Interested in a little walk?"  
  
"If you accompany me - always." Georg offered Maria his arm. Clasped in a firm embrace they walked down the corridors of the ship and finally entered the deck.  
  
"Did you only wake me up, because you wanted to go for a walk?" Georg stopped, looking into Maria's eyes.  
  
"Oh No. I hoped I could steal a kiss from you, too." Maria grinned. When she was with Georg she forgot all her sorrows, but at the same time she knew, they would return when she was alone again. Maria couldn't finish that thought, as Georg kissed her soft.  
  
"I miss you" he whispered between two deep kisses while his fingers stroked her cheek and neck. Maria moaned low, wrapping her arms tighter around her husband. A wave of pure happiness surged through her body.  
  
"I miss you, too."  
  
Georg looked at his wife, surprised by the passion in her blue eyes. "You have the most amazing eyes" he said smiling, "Actually you're the most amazing woman I know."  
  
Maria got out of his embrace and sat at one of the benches which were scattered on the deck. "Georg, please. Don't say such things, I'm just an ordinary woman, with ordinary thoughts and sorrows"  
  
Georg sat next to Maria and laid his arms around her again. "I'm sorry, but I don't think so. And I guess the steward who's flirting with you daily shares my opinion."  
  
Maria couldn't help laughing. "You're impossible!"  
  
"Thank you." Both smiled, enjoying each others closeness.  
  
"Georg?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm a little worried about the children."  
  
"The children?" Georg asked surprised "What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Well, nothing. That means - Gretl just told me today that she's worried about the Baby. Not about the Baby itself, but about it's, well, existence. She's afraid I might love her less after having an "own" child" Maria sighed and looked sadly at Georg "Of course she didn't use this words, but her eyes did."  
  
"Oh come on. That's nonsense. I hope you told her so!"  
  
"Of course I did. But it's straining me. Why haven't I recognized before that something was wrong with her? I should have recognized it. A good mother sees such things. I mean - I just don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so-"  
  
"- so pregnant." Georg grinned "But seriously: You are a good mother and you will even get better. You managed it to turn my children into new persons in only a few weeks, so how could you be a bad mother? But I know it's not easy for you, for us all at the moment. The whole situation is so bizarre, everything is so uncertain. This isn't the way a woman should experience her first pregnancy. And believe me, if there would have been any other way, I would have taken it. Unfortunately there was no other way."  
  
"I know, Darling." Maria kissed his shoulder. "And I don't taunt you with anything. There are some many thoughts running through my head. What if, what if not - whatever. I'm just confused in these days."  
  
"I can't promise you that everything will be fine tomorrow or in a week. But believe me: By the time the Baby is born, we'll have organized the things. No more confusion, but definite circumstances." Georg hold Maria still tight, preoccupied in thoughts he played with a strand of her hair. He didn't know what to expect from his future, he only knew that he had to make the best out of it.  
  
Somehow they must have fallen asleep, when Georg opened his eyes the first beams of the golden morning sun reflected glittering at the sea. He looked at Maria. She was still asleep; her chest softly rose and fell with her breath. Georg took a deep breath. He had always loved the sea, the smell of the air, the skimming over the waves. Enjoying the matutinal peacefulness, Georg looked at the sea. His eyes were searching for other ships, as he suddenly realized a little figure at the horizon.  
  
Carefully he waked Maria. "Look, Darling" he whispered into her ear and pointed at the horizon "We're at our destination. That's the Statue of Liberty. That's America."  
  
To be continued.... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The deck was soon filled with passengers. Everybody pointed flutteringly at the horizon; the sound of excited voices filled the air. The children had joined Maria and Georg and the whole family stood at the railing, looking at the Statue of Liberty, which came nearer and nearer.  
  
Finally the "Nieuw Amsterdam" slowly drove into the port of New York. Everybody wanted to leave the ship first, it was hard for the Trapp's to do not get separated in the crowd.  
  
"What is going to happen now, Father?" Marta asked.  
  
"Well, we'll go to Ellis Island now. There we'll have to wait till we get our visas."  
  
"Visas?" Gretl asked.  
  
"Yes, a residence permit that'll allow us to stay in the United States of America."  
  
"Can they refuse giving us a Visa?" Liesl asked low.  
  
Georg looked at his oldest daughter. She had become so mature during the last weeks. She wasn't a child anymore, but a beautiful, intelligent young Lady. He smiled at Liesl.  
  
"Yes. But- " Georg added quickly as the children looked shocked at him. "But - I think we'll get some. We didn't come for fun, but we had to leave our old home. I'm sure they'll give us visas."  
  
Maria glanced at her husband. Was he really convinced that they would get a residence permit? She took a deep breath and tried to remember the sentences, the words she had learned during the days on the ship. Other passengers had told her what the authorities might ask, so she had tried to prepare herself for the interviews.  
  
When they entered Ellis Island a civil servant asked for their personal data's and a doctor checked them. Finally a woman brought them to one of the waiting rooms.  
  
The room was crowded with emigrants. Old people, young people, big One's and small One's, Christians, Muslims, Atheists. There were smiling faces, tired faces, sad faces. The sound of different languages, crying Babies, prayers, chats filled the air together with the smell of food, sweat and fear.  
  
Georg shoved his family towards a free place in the corner of the room.  
  
"I've never seen so many people in such a small room!" Brigitta said.  
  
"Me neither. Do you think they all want to get Visas?" Kurt asked  
  
"Of course. Do you think they're sitting here just for fun?" Louisa answered. "I wonder if it'll be a long wait. I hate waiting rooms"  
  
Brigitta sat at the floor and looked at the people. "A few of them look as if they've been here for years."  
  
"Years?" Kurt looked shocked at his sister.  
  
"I don't like this room. I won't stay for years!" Gretl said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Children, children" Maria cut off their talk. "We won't be here for years. And for now, " Maria pulled out a few sandwiches of her bag, "I suggest we're having breakfast."  
  
After the breakfast they sat in their corner, waiting for something to happen. They waited one hour, two hours, three hours. The children were bored and got uneasy. So Maria started to sing with them. The other voices in the room got lower and lower, finally it became totally silent. Only the clear voices of the children and Maria filled the room with their songs. My Favourite Things, DoReMi, Edelweiss, The lonely goatherd.  
  
After they had finished, the people came towards the von Trapp's, thanking them for the music, offering them help with the authorities, telling them their stories. The time flow away and suddenly a man stood in front of them.  
  
"Maria von Trapp?" he asked.  
  
"That's me." Maria got up.  
  
"Follow me please." Maria looked surprised at her husband. Why didn't the man ask Georg to come with him? He was the head of the family.  
  
Georg smiled encouraging at his wife. He was surprised, too. But he knew that Maria somehow would manage the situation.  
  
The man leaded Maria into his office, a small room with a desk and a few chairs in it. Papers and documents were scattered everywhere and a little window gave sight at the sea.  
  
The man offered Maria a chair and took place, too.  
  
"Let's see." The man looked at a paper. "Maria Augusta von Trapp. Born January 26th 1913 in Salzburg, Austria?"  
  
"Yes." Maria nodded. "That's me."  
  
"At January 15th 1938 you've married Baron Georg von Trapp, a retired officer of the imperial Austrian Navy, born at April 4th 1891 in Zara, Dalmatien?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He brought 7 children into the marriage, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Well, Baroness von Trapp. The check-up showed that you're pregnant, is that correct?"  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
"You see Baroness von Trapp. It's not the first time that somebody is trying to get a Visa with that little trick."  
  
"Trick?" She didn't understand what he was talking about. "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"Of course, they never do."  
  
"But I really don't understand what you're talking about. We came to the United States because we had no other place to go. My husband refused to join the Navy of the Third Reich; we could impossibly have stayed in Austria."  
  
"Yes, yes. So he refused? Are you sure he did?"  
  
"Of course, I am sure! " Maria got angry. "Or do you think we left our home in the middle of the night because we were bored? We had to leave!"  
  
"Baroness von Trapp, I please you to answer my questions in a calmly way. You maintain that your husband refused to serve the Navy of the German Reich. Why did he refuse?"  
  
Although Maria tried to calm down, she couldn't. The questions of the man made her just angry. "Because he's Austrian."  
  
"Forgive me, but this answer is not very satisfying, Baroness."  
  
"He just couldn't. It's hard to explain. But he has his political opinions and they do certainly not agree with the ones of a Hitler."  
  
The man nodded and looked at his papers again, remaining silent while he made some notes.  
  
"When will your child be born, Baroness?"  
  
"December."  
  
"I see. And you really want to tell me, that you didn't know that it'll obtain the American citizenship if it's born in the United States?"  
  
Maria gasped for breath. "Of course not! I really don't know what you're talking about. You don't want to imply I planned to get pregnant to -" Maria didn't know what to say anymore, she could hardly fight her tears.  
  
"As I said you wouldn't have been the first."  
  
Maria jumped up. "How come you're thinking in such a way of me - and my family?!?" She yelled at the man. "We didn't plan anything; there was not time to plan anything. Believe me, if I had the choice to get pregnant or not - in these days, this situation, I certainly wouldn't have got pregnant."  
  
"I told you once, Baroness, please answer my questions in a calm way."  
  
"How can I answer calmly, if you're imputing me such terrible things? Wouldn't you get angry too, if somebody would ask you such questions?"  
  
The man looked surprised at Maria, but didn't answer her question. He just made a few more notes and finally told Maria she could return to her family.  
  
Georg and the children had been waiting anxious for Maria. As she returned, Georg immediately realized that she was angry about something. He told the children to wait and walked towards his wife.  
  
"Everything's alright, Darling?" he asked her  
  
"No it's not." Maria sniffed. She felt horrible, she had messed everything up. Instead of being nice and friendly, she had yelled at a man who had their future in his hands. "I think I mucked everything up." A tear scrolled down her face.  
  
Georg took her in his arms. "I'm sure you didn't." Maria sobbed. "I did. I yelled at him. He must think I'm hysterical. They'll never give us visas and it's my entire fault."  
  
"I'm sure you had your reasons for yelling at him." Georg didn't know what had happened. He never had seen Maria in such a state, she was all in tears. He hold her close, weeping her in his arms he tried to becalm her. After a while Maria really felt better. "I'm sorry." She whispered into Georg's jacket.  
  
"It's okay, Darling."  
  
"It's not."  
  
Georg didn't know what to respond. He still didn't know what has happened, but he knew that sometimes it was hard for Maria to control her temper. "Why don't you just tell me what had happened?"  
  
Maria nodded and told Georg the whole story. While she calmed down a bit, Georg couldn't help to get angry, too. This was certainly not the way how someone had to speak with his wife.  
  
"Nice methods." He finally said. "If he would have talked in such a way to me - I would have knocked him off, believe me."  
  
The days passed and nothing happened. Maria had tried to see the man again, to apologize, to explain him everything, but she wasn't allowed to. They spent the waiting time talking to the other emigrants, playing games and singing. But every minute seemed to be an hour, every hour a day. Their nervousness grew; it made them crazy to be so helpless. They couldn't do anything but to wait.  
  
Besides Maria longed for some privacy. Her pregnancy tempered her more than she would have confessed. Although she felt some appetite again, there was still the sickness in the morning, an inner fidget she couldn't explain. And she longed for some private moments with Georg. Since their night in the catacombs they hadn't had a possibility to be together. She missed his kisses, his touches, the feeling of getting lost in his arms.  
  
Georg felt the same way. Almost seven weeks had passed since they had left Austria, seven weeks of waiting. And now they were waiting again. The situation of his family, their uncertainly future bothered him more and more. Every time he looked at Maria and the children he felt guilty, his contrition drove him almost crazy.  
  
At the morning of their fifth day at Ellis Island the man showed up again. He walked towards the von Trapp's; his face didn't say anything. Maria wanted to say something, to apologize, but he was faster.  
  
"Family von Trapp. Follow me please."  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Chapter 9

Here's a little timetable, so you know which time/year it is, LOL. (I realized I had problems in that point, so I just made one for myself.)  
  
Maria and Georg married at January 15th 1938 (Made that up *GG*) As Maria must have got pregnant during their honeymoon the Baby will be born somewhere in December. (10 months, yeah I know, everybody is always saying it are only nine, but that's not true. It are really almost 10 months;-)  
  
The Anschluss of Austria was at March 12th 1938. I thought the von Trapp's may have left Austria about three weeks after it. (Beginning of April. As Georg von Trapp was born at April 4th I "guess" Maria and Georg returned from their honeymoon after his birthday.)  
  
Since they left Austria about 7 weeks had passed/ with their delay at Ellis Island about 8 weeks. So it's ~ June 1938. (BTW: WW II started at September 3rd 1939)  
  
Hope you like this chapter (Again without great happenings, had to explain a few things. And please remember: At these days the money had another value than today and it's still a family of nine heads)  
  
Please review:-)  
  
PS: Little V/V allusion inside *GG*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The man leaded them into his office and started to search in his papers. Maria watched him nervously. Although she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't stop herself saying something.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, but I got to apologize for my behaviour. I never meant to say all this things. Please, can't we just begin again?"  
  
The man looked up "There's absolutely no need to begin again."  
  
"But you can't send us back."  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
Maria gasped for breath and walked towards the man. "Please. You can't judge about my whole family only because of me."  
  
"Baroness, are you criticizing my work methods?"  
  
"Yes!" Maria said loud. "I mean, you - no, of course not. I never would do so. It's just." She stopped, looking at Georg and the children. She had done it again. Why couldn't she just be quiet? Why was she always saying, what she was thinking?  
  
The man gave Georg a paper. "Please sign this."  
  
Georg did how he was told - he had no other choice. The children stood at the corner of the room, their faces were all white. Maria closed her eyes unbelievingly. No, no, no. That just couldn't be true. What have I done? Oh my god, I messed it all up. Her blood froze in her veins while she was thinking of their uncertain future and she could hardly fight her tears.  
  
After Georg had signed the paper, the man gave him a few other documents.  
  
"You'll take this and go to the port please. There'll be some officers to help you."  
  
"Thank you." Georg murmured and intended to go.  
  
"Oh and - please report at the office in three months. The residence permit is only valid till August 31st. I hope you'll manage it, to integrate yourselves till then."  
  
Everybody looked at him, their mouths stood open, Maria walked three steps towards him "You're not sending us home?"  
  
"No. You'll get your chance."  
  
"Ohhhh - Thank you." Maria fell on his neck. "Thank you so much! But -"  
  
"Why didn't I send you home?" He smiled. "Well, Baroness, your lack of respect towards authorities convinced me that at least you impossibly could have stayed in Austria. Welcome in America - and Good Luck."  
  
The authorities allocated them a small flat in the east of New York. The house was full of emigrants as well as the whole quarter, but the rents were low. The flat was tiny. It had two small sleeping rooms, with barely enough place for nine people. So Marta and Gretl would sleep together with Georg and Maria in the double bed which stood in one room and the others would sleep in the second, bigger room with two bunk beds and a camp bed in it. At least the third and last room of the flat, the kitchen, was big enough for all to stay in the same room. The sanitary facilities were outside at the corridor and they had to share them with the other occupants of the floor.  
  
But Maria didn't care. She was full of enthusiasm. As soon they had arrived in their new home she had started to clean it together with Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta, while Georg and the others explored the neighbourhood.  
  
They scrubbed and polished the flat till it looked almost new. Of course there still weren't drapes, table clothes - nothing which would have given the room a warmer look. But as long they were all together Maria was happy - and the first time since she was pregnant she was really hungry. (By the way a state which wouldn't change until the birth of the Baby.)  
  
Georg had managed it to bring some food along and they had the first of many plain Dinners in their new home.  
  
The days went by. Georg and Maria tried to get jobs, while the children stayed at home, trying to learn English. But they had no luck. Every evening Maria and Georg would return home, without having found a vacancy. The enthusiasm Maria first had got smaller, but she still was happy that they were safe. She didn't care about living a comfortable life, but was sorry that they hadn't enough money to offer their children a better life - and future. But she had confidence that the things would get better.  
  
And really: After three weeks Georg finally found a job as worker at the port, where he unloaded the arriving ships. Maria herself earned some money with darning and patching the clothes of their neighbours. But both didn't earn much and even worse - their money decreased although they lived without any comforts.  
  
So the children decided to do something. Hadn't they promised to work when they were at the cabin of the old man? First they didn't know what exactly to do, but then Brigitta had an idea.  
  
"Remember what Uncle Max said about our signing?"  
  
"That it's beautiful." Marta answered.  
  
"Yes. And that he could make a fortune with it!" Brigitta added, giving her siblings a conspiratorial view.  
  
"Father would never approve us singing to earn money." Liesl said.  
  
"That was when we had money. Now we haven't. We need money, so we should earn some. How to earn money? Doing the things you can do best. What can we do best? Singing!" Brigitta beamed. For a moment there was silence, they looked at each other and finally started to laugh.  
  
"Okay. Let's sing!" Liesl said.  
  
"Let's sing!" The others agreed.  
  
"But we won't tell father or mother! This must stay a secret." Liesl looked at Gretl and Marta. "Alright?" The little ones nodded as well as Friedrich, Kurt, Louisa and Brigitta.  
  
The next day the children went to a nearby Subway Station. They took post next to the entrance and then started to sing. First a few easy children's songs, getting more confident as a few passengers stopped and listened to their music. But although many people seemed to like their singing, only a few gave them money. After an hour the made a rest and counted their money.  
  
"79 Pence." Friedrich said sadly. "We won't get much for it."  
  
"Not really. But we sung only one hour. And the people in this quarter mostly don't have money themselves." Liesl agreed.  
  
"Maybe we should go to another place to sing. A place where the people have more money." Friedrich said.  
  
"Yes. But where?"  
  
"What about a theatre? The people who go to theatre have money for the cards. And they like music." Brigitta considered.  
  
"Father is going to kill us if he finds out we're singing on the street." Louisa suddenly said.  
  
"Better than dying of hunger" Kurt rubbed his stomach "I'm starving. Can't we buy some apples of the money we already earned? We only had some toast for breakfast."  
  
Liesl glanced at her siblings. They all looked hungry and tired. Besides - if they would eat now, they wouldn't be so hungry at the Dinner and at least they could save some food.  
  
From that day on they sung daily in front of a theatre. They didn't earn much more money than in front of the station, but it was more. They bought themselves some food and put the remaining money into one of Kurt's socks.  
  
Of course Maria and Georg were wondering, why the children didn't seem to be hungry at all. They only ate little at Breakfast and Dinner; their Lunch mostly was totally untouched. But both couldn't explain the suddenly and mysterious lack of appetite of their children.  
  
One day something odd happened. The children were singing in front of the theatre as a man appeared. He listened kindly to their music and finally gave Liesl a card.  
  
"You're having beautiful voices. That's the address of my agent's office. Why don't you go there for an audition? He's always searching for new talents to make money with."  
  
"Your agent?" Liesl asked  
  
"Yes, my agent. I'm Leclou, the world's greatest equilibrist." He smiled. "And now excuse me. I'm having a performance this evening." He bowed and rushed away.  
  
"A what?" Gretl asked  
  
"An Equiliribriatistbrit." Marta said.  
  
"And what is an Equililialiabristbrit?" Gretl asked again.  
  
"Maybe he's Brit?" Kurt said.  
  
"What's special about being a Brit?" Louisa wondered "Besides his name sounded French."  
  
"Not Equililialiabristbrit, but equilibrist." Brigitta smiled. "That means he's good in balancing on things and balancing things. A Master of keeping his balance so to speak."  
  
Gretl shrugged her shoulders "Mother can juggle with tomatoes."  
  
The others laughed and Liesl hugged Gretl. Then she looked at her siblings. "Do you think we should go there? Visiting his agent?"  
  
"We impossibly can go there without mother or father." Friedrich answered.  
  
"Mother" They all said at the same time.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Chapter 10

Short Chapter - nevertheless: Enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"You did what? " Maria couldn't believe what she had heard. At the one hand she was proud of her children, but at the other hand she was disappointed they had lied at her and Georg. The children looked depressed at each other. If Maria reacted that way - how would their father react?  
  
"We're sorry mother." Liesl apologized. "We just wanted to help you and father. And this was the only way we could do so."  
  
"Singing at the streets - Oh children!" Maria sadly shook her head. That was almost like begging she thought for a moment. But no - it wasn't. The children just had used their talents to earn money. They had worked for the money. Many people earned their money with music. She thought about it and remembered what Max had said. He would miss the money he could have made with them. Maria smiled. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to visit this agent. But Georg - Maria sighed "Please give me that card, Liesl."  
  
The children grinned. Their mother didn't seem to be really upset anymore; maybe she would go to the agent with them.  
  
"No, I won't." Maria said as if she had been reading their minds. "I'll just keep it, to prevent you acting without due consideration again! And please! Don't sing in front of that theatre again. You know how your father is thinking of his family singing in public." She sighed again as she saw the faces of the children and put the card into her pocket. "Well, I'll think about it."  
  
"Yeah!" The children jumped up and down, hugging their mother, hugging each other.  
  
"Oh please!" Maria laughed. She hadn't seen the children this happy for weeks. And this was the moment when she decided to take them to the agent. Seeing the smile on their faces convinced her, that she had to do it. She only had to think about a way to tell it Georg. Or at least to think about a way to make the visit without his knowing. Of course she didn't want to lie at him, but maybe he would see the whole thing in another light if the agent would offer them something. If the Lord closes a door, he always opens a window. And he had opened many windows for them in the last weeks, she thought.  
  
Three days later Maria took the children to the agent. They all were nervous, and Maria asked herself why she was doing it. But whenever she looked at the children, the beaming at their faces remembered her why.  
  
The waiting room of the agent was filled with people. Some were murmuring lines, others walking up and down.  
  
Maria walked toward the reception, while the children sat down.  
  
"Excuse me, Madam."  
  
An old woman with lots of wrinkles in her faces looked up.  
  
"Yes, Dear?"  
  
"Uhm, well, you see. Me - and my children are here for an audition with Mr. Callas."  
  
"What did you say was your name?"  
  
"I haven't told you my name yet." Maria answered and the old woman rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your name, please."  
  
"Von Trapp."  
  
"Von Trapp, von Trapp." The woman looked at her calendar. "I'm sorry. But you aren't listed."  
  
Maria smiled nervously. "No. We just - you see. My children, they were singing and well a man gave them the card of Mr. Callas and we, I thought -"  
  
The woman laughed. "You can't come here without an appointment."  
  
"I see." Maria nodded. "Well - how to get one?"  
  
"Mr. Callas will give you one if he's convinced that you're good."  
  
"But that's why we want to see him, to convince him we're good."  
  
The woman sighed "I'm afraid I can't do something for you. As you see there are enough people waiting for Mr. Callas."  
  
"Yes. But - what if we wait, too. Maybe he'll find some time?"  
  
"Lady. If you want to wait - wait. But you'll only waste your time."  
  
Maria thought about it for a moment. The children had been so happy. Going now, without even having had a chance - No. "We'll wait." She told the Lady with a firm voice and went back to the children.  
  
Maria sat next to the children and they waited. The people were coming and going, and Maria started to doubt if Mr. Callas really would find some time. Suddenly an idea popped up in her head.  
  
"Children" she said. "Get up."  
  
Although they didn't understand why, they did how Maria told them.  
  
"Listen, we'll sing Edelweiss. I'll give the entry. One, two, three - "  
  
The voices of the children and Maria filled the room; the others looked confused at them. Suddenly a door swung open and a man entered the waiting room. "What the hell?" he said, looking astonished at Maria and the children. They didn't stop singing, but went on till the song was over.  
  
Maria turned around and looked at the man. "You must be Mr. Callas, right?" She smiled. "Well - as you could hear my children are having beautiful voices, haven't they?"  
  
Mr. Callas looked confused at Maria. He never had seen something like that in his entire life. As he didn't know what to say he just nodded.  
  
"You see, Mr. Callas. We came here for an audition. But as your secretary told me you're only giving appointments if you're convinced somebody is talented. So I just thought we have to convince you. Would you be so kind to give us an appointment for an audition, now?"  
  
Mr. Callas couldn't help laughing. "My, you're funny. Comes here with her kids and wants an appointment. He, he, he." He wiped the tears out of his faces and looked at Maria. "Well, you'll get one. Miss Miller, give them an appointment."  
  
Maria smiled "Thank you Mr. Callas, thank you very much!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Still giggling he vanished behind the door again.  
  
Mrs. Miller gave them an appointment for the next day. Although she was happy about it Maria couldn't help feeling guilty because she had to lie at Georg for one more day. But there was no other opportunity.  
  
"Well. You're really having quiet nice voices." Mr. Callas said after they had finished "DoReMi" at their audition.  
  
"Thank you, Sir" Maria said proudly.  
  
Callas looked pensive at the eight people standing in front of him.  
  
"Okay. I'll give you a chance. I'm still searching for a pre-act for the "Charman Choir" at Saturday. You can have that job, if you want."  
  
Maria beamed. "If we want? Of course we do!"  
  
"Great. Okay let's see. As you're new in this business, I'm afraid I can't offer you more then, uhm, let's say 40 Dollars."  
  
Maria gasped for breath and the children's mouths flew open.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I really can't offer you more." Mr. Callas said  
  
"Uhm, I think its okay. 40 Dollars are - okay." Maria stammered. That was much more than she had expected. Actually she hadn't expected anything at all, as it was only a test-performance.  
  
"Great. Okay, let's see. You'll sing three songs. Do you know any chants?"  
  
"Chants?" Maria grinned "I think so, yes."  
  
"What about the "Ave Maria"?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Great, great. Then you'll sing that. Do you know that song of Händel? The "Hallelujah"? Maria nodded. "And as third song - uhm - yes! As third song you'll sing Bach's "Lobet den Herren." Know that, too?"  
  
Maria nodded again, she was speechless. They really would sing in public - But how to tell Georg?  
  
To be continued. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
As Maria and the children returned to the flat, Georg was already at home. Maria glanced at her husband and decided she better would tell him the news alone. Therefore she he sent the children for an outing.  
  
"What is it?" Georg asked Maria, knowing that she was concealing something.  
  
"Georg, promise me not to be mad at me - or the children." Maria started and told Georg the whole story without even taking breath. As she had finished she looked nervous at her husband.  
  
Georg couldn't believe what he had heard. His children and his wife intended to sing in public, although they knew he hated the idea of his family singing in public. Even worse they hadn't told him a word till there was no way out of the situation. He got up and wandered up and down, without saying a word.  
  
Maria waited impatient for him to say something and as he remained silent for 5 minutes she thought she would collapse out of nervousness. Finally she broke the silence.  
  
"Georg, please say something. Your silence drives me crazy."  
  
Georg cleared his throat. "You see, I'm disappointed. I thought you and me - we can talk about everything and you didn't tell me a word."  
  
Maria swallowed. The sad sound of his voice made her almost cry. "I never meant to hurt you Georg" she whispered. "I thought, maybe - I don't know what I thought. I just wanted to make the children happy. And I remembered what Max had said about our singing. You see -" she pointed at the room "this is no life. Me, I wouldn't care, believe me. But the children, they've deserved something better. And the Baby - I won't my children to grow up in such circumstances. And if we really can earn money with music - shouldn't we do so? Wouldn't it be a sin to do not so?"  
  
Georg walked towards Maria and took her hand. "Maybe you're right. We'll see what will happen after your performance. But if this agent won't contract you, I absolutely won't hear another word about "The von Trapp Family Singers".  
  
Maria smiled and nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you realize something?" Georg grinned "It's the first time we're alone in this flat."  
  
Maria smiled and leaned towards Georg, kissing him softly. "You're right, Darling. Maybe we should take the advantage to clean up a little."  
  
"Clean up? Don't you have any better ideas?"  
  
"Actually, No. What about you?"  
  
"Mmmh, let me think about it - What about this?" Georg kissed Maria deeply.  
  
"Oh I like it, it's really much better than cleaning up." Maria put her arms around Georg's neck and kissed him again. She felt warm shudders running down her body as their kisses got more passionately, a feeling she had almost forgotten. The feeling of his lips on her skin was like electricity. "I love you" she murmured into his ear.  
  
Georg smiled "I love you, too. How couldn't I?" The closeness of Maria made every muscle, every nerve in his body vibrating. A feeling which got even stronger as he felt Maria's hands unbuttoning his shirt. Still kissing her he lifted Maria carefully up and carried her towards their bedroom.  
  
"Hello" Suddenly a voice sounded and it knocked at the door.  
  
"Don't open." Maria whispered and pulled Georg at the bed.  
  
"Hello!" The voice and the knocking got louder.  
  
"That can't be true" Georg sighed "Whoever it is, I'm going to kill him."  
  
He kissed Maria a last time and walked towards the door, while he buttoned up his shirt again. Angrily he opened, but closed the door again as he saw who was standing outside.  
  
"That can't be true" he said  
  
"What can't be true, Darling?" Maria asked. "Who is it?" She got up and walked towards the door, looking confused at her husband and finally opened the door again.  
  
"Oh my - Georg look!" Maria shouted happily.  
  
"I already saw it." Georg looked at the man standing in front of him. "I just thought it must be a Fata Morgana."  
  
"Well, Hello everybody! I'm sure you're glad to see me, aren't you Georg? Maria - you look beautiful. The pregnancy fits you!"  
  
"Thank you." Maria hugged him warm.  
  
"Where are the children?"  
  
"They're in the Park. And you won't believe it!" Maria beamed. "We're going to sing in public at Saturday."  
  
"What? Georg, I'm disappointed. After all I discovered the "Von Trapp Family Singers"! You got to tell me every tiny winy detail, Maria."  
  
Georg laughed. "You haven't changed a bit! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was bored. Austria isn't the same without you. Besides those Nazi's don't consider amusement for a lifestyle. I was tired of pretending things. So I bought myself a ticket and-" he was interrupted by the voices of the children.  
  
"Uncle Max! Uncle Max!" they shouted as happy and surprised as Maria a few seconds before.  
  
After the first joy about the unexpected reunion wore off, Max looked at the children.  
  
"Why don't you guys show me the neighbourhood? And later we'll meet for Dinner. Let's say in an hour?" He winked towards Georg and Maria, well knowing he had disturbed them.  
  
"That sounds good" Georg said "But as you see, the times we went out for dinner are over."  
  
Max raised a brow "You're my guests. And believe me - soon you'll be the ones to keep me again", he added grinning.  
  
"If you say so" Georg was still sceptical, but as everybody seemed to be in love with the idea of singing he finally had to accept it. There weren't many things left which brought smiles into the faces of his family, and if singing made them happy, he was willing to forget some of his principles. "But you mustn't think I'm thankful for it."  
  
Max grinned and clapped his hands "Now come on children." He shoved them towards the door. "It's time for the "Von Trapp Family Singers" to show me their new home."  
  
As they had left Maria looked questioning at her husband.  
  
"Where did he know from?" she said, still feeling the blood in her cheeks.  
  
"Well, maybe because you usually don't wear your dresses, let's say, as revealing as today." Georg walked towards his wife and pointed at two open buttons at Maria's dress which gave sight at her décolleté. Maria blushed again and looked indignantly at Georg. "Why haven't you told me?"  
  
Georg couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Georg, please don't laugh! I'm feeling awful about it. You really should have told me."  
  
"I was in a state of shock. Remember? Max appeared without warning." Georg grinned and slowly started to button up Maria's dress. "Besides you looked really sexy."  
  
Maria leaned her forehead against Georg's and kissed the tip of his nose. "And why are you buttoning up my dress, if you liked how I looked?"  
  
"We have a guest. We're really better going to clean up, now."  
  
"I think it's perfectly clean." Maria grinned and gave her husband an inviting look.  
  
Both smiled at each other as Georg started to unbutton Maria's dress again.  
  
They spent the next days practising the songs for their performance. Despite Georg's protests Max bought them a few new dresses. Besides he informed his self about the American Showbiz. He was convinced he could make something out of the von Trapp's. He only had to find a way how.  
  
Saturday came closer and the nervousness grew. The children behaved like excited chickens, while Maria unsuccessfully tried to calm them down. And as much she tried to take her mind off Saturday herself - it didn't work. Their future depended upon one evening, upon three songs. Only during her evening walks with Georg she at least found some peace.  
  
As Saturday arrived nobody could eat anything for breakfast and there was an unusual silence. They practiced the chorals a last time and finally drove to the theatre. Mr. Callas was already waiting for them and gave them a few last orders.  
  
The moment had arrived. The auditorium was filled with an expectant audience and somebody announced them.  
  
Maria grabbed for Georg's hand. "I'm going to faint. I can't go up there, Georg." She whispered.  
  
"You won't faint. You'll go out there and knock them of their seats. You'll be great." Georg smiled. "Believe me. You'll be great!" He kissed Maria's hand and his eyes followed his family as they entered the stage.  
  
"Break a leg." He whispered as the curtain rose.  
  
To be continued. 


	12. Chapter 12

Another very easy chapter. I borrowed a few ideas out of the movie "The von Trapp family singers in America" *GG* (I just remembered the "sex-appeal" thing and couldn't resist using it for my story - well, read it yourself;-)  
  
Please tell me what you're thinking 'bout the way the story goes:-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The last notes of "Ave Maria" faded away and Maria hold her breath, nervously waiting for the reaction of the audience. There was nothing. Silent she counted: one, two, three. They hadn't liked it. She glanced at the children, which looked rather nervous, too.  
  
Suddenly she heard clapping, first slight, getting louder and louder. Maria's heart jumped and she smiled at the children. The audience liked their singing. They liked it! She beamed as they bowed and the children looked like it was Christmas. After a second bow they left the stage and Maria fell at Georg's neck.  
  
"They liked it, Darling" she shouted excited and kissed him.  
  
"I told you they would." Georg smiled, stroking a stand out her face "Children you've been great!" He hugged them.  
  
"Where's Max?" Maria asked breathless.  
  
"As he heard the applause he left. He murmured something of attracting customers." Georg grinned and looked happily at his family. Their cheeks were rosy and the smiles in their faces big. Their voices got louder as everybody wanted to express his feelings, still jumping up and down, hugging each other. Trough the hurly-burly he glanced at Maria and she smiled loving at him. "I love you." His lips formed and her beautiful smile got even bigger.  
  
"I think we got to celebrate our success." Friedrich said.  
  
"Yes." Kurt added "What about some ice-cream?"  
  
"Ice-cream?" Georg raised a brow.  
  
"Yes." Kurt nodded. "And we'll pay for it!"  
  
"Ah - and my I ask where you got the money from?"  
  
Kurt blushed and looked helpless at his siblings, which looked quiet embarrassed, too.  
  
"Oh, I think they still have some money left out of their times as street singers." Maria grinned and winked at them. "Well, I think we'll accept this kind invitation. Georg?"  
  
"Of course. It's pleasure for me to accept."  
  
They spent the rest of the evening in a small café, eating ice-cream, chatting, dreaming of their future and thinking about names for the Baby. Max really had managed it to make a deal for another performance at the birthday of a banker. And that was only the beginning.  
  
The weeks went by, one performance followed the other. Maria's stomach grew as well as their repertoire of chorals and their reputation as choir. Mr. Callas and Max had made some deals and they had about two performances every week. As they earned some more money now, they even thought about moving into another flat - or even better a house. Besides Maria didn't want to live in the city anymore. She hated the loud noises, the narrowness, the missing of trees and hills.  
  
But although the audience still came, their success seemed to vanish after a while and Mr. Callas told Max that he was thinking of breaking off their contract. As long the von Trapp's made a profit he had been willed to support them, but now the income and expenditure balanced each other. Maria didn't understand why the audience suddenly seemed to have less interest in their performances and therefore asked one of the guests for the possible reasons.  
  
"You see, your singing is really beautiful, but -" the man cleared his throat.  
  
"But what?" Maria looked asking at him.  
  
"It's so stiff."  
  
"Stiff?" Maria didn't understand.  
  
"You see. In these times - well everything is just so serious" the man looked at Maria. "I'm sorry" he murmured and rushed away.  
  
Maria took that critic very serious and she decided to talk with Mr. Callas about it. But he wasn't a great help, too.  
  
"You see, Baroness, I understand that man. You're really very European."  
  
"European?"  
  
"Yes, of course you'll always have your very own audience as you and you're family are great artists - but for the taste of the masses that's not attractive enough to leave their houses. You see - you're missing some sex- appeal which is rather important in showbiz."  
  
"Oh." Maria nodded. She had no clue what he was talking about. She never had heard that English word before "Thank you, Mr. Callas."  
  
She thought the whole way home about the "sex-appeal." She wondered what it was. It couldn't be too hard to find it. Therefore Maria went into a book-store, looking at the books and finally asking a seller.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you have any books about "sex-appeal"?"  
  
The man looked confused at her and answered in the negative. Maria was helpless. Somehow she had to find out what that mysterious sex-appeal was. Smiling she looked at the seller.  
  
"You see. I really got to know what sex-appeal is, because I need it desperately." As the man blushed upon her words Maria got even more confused. "Couldn't you explain it to me please?"  
  
"Madam, I really don't know -" he stammered.  
  
"Please. I really got to know."  
  
"Uhm, well whether you have it or not."  
  
"Oh." Maria wasn't wiser at all. "So I suppose I don't have it?"  
  
The seller looked at Maria. If her face wouldn't have been so serious he would have thought she was making fun of him.  
  
"Well, yes, no, I mean - you see. Of course there are some ways, uhm, to emphasise a woman's, uhm, personal advantages and the result would be sex- appeal, yes."  
  
"Really?" Maria beamed "And how?"  
  
"Uhm." He didn't know what to say. "You really want to know how to get, uhm, sex-appeal?"  
  
Maria nodded eased. She seemed to be on the right scent.  
  
"Well. You see. You don't wear make-up, do you? And your skirt it's, well, too long. The whole dress appears so - reserved." He said quickly, obviously not being very happy with the topic.  
  
Maria looked down at her dress. Make-up and shorter skirts? She sighed. Those Americans were really odd. Anyhow she decided to follow the advice of the man.  
  
"Maria?" Georg looked at his wife, who sat in the kitchen, working at one of her dresses. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to get some "sex-appeal"."  
  
"You're doing what?" Georg couldn't help to smile.  
  
"Sex-Appeal, Darling. I'm trying to get it." Maria said earnest.  
  
Georg looked at his wife. He knew that women sometimes behaved strange during their pregnancy, but that was even too much for a seven-time father. He walked towards Maria and kneed in front of her.  
  
"And may I ask you why you want to get some, uhm, "sex-appeal"?"  
  
"You know what it is?" Maria looked asking at her husband  
  
Georg smiled. "Well, yes. And as I see you're having your very own picture of it, too."  
  
"I'm just following the advice of that seller."  
  
"That seller? Maria, please would you be so kind to tell me what is going on?"  
  
"I talked with Mr. Callas today. About the reasons why the people don't seem to like our performances anymore. And he told me that we're too European, that I'm missing something called "sex-appeal." I never heard that word before, and I hardly could have asked Mr. Callas what it is. Therefore I went to the bookstore -"  
  
"To the bookstore?" Georg looked unbelievingly at his wife.  
  
"Yes, but they hadn't any books about it. Because of this I asked the seller -"  
  
"The seller?"  
  
"Yes, I asked the seller how to get it -"  
  
"You asked the seller how to get it?"  
  
"Georg, why are you repeating everything I'm saying? I asked him and he told me, well and now I'm trying to get some "sex-appeal."  
  
Georg took the dress out of Maria's hands and looked at her. "Believe me, Maria. You don't need sex-appeal as you already managed it to get married and if I may add this you're pregnant in the 6th month."  
  
"But if we want to get some audience I got to get it!" Maria protested.  
  
"No. You don't. We'll find another way. Besides: If you're making that skirt much shorter someone could mix it up with a belt."  
  
Maria laughed. "Oh come on, it's not that short."  
  
"But short enough. You're my wife and in my eyes you don't miss sex-appeal, but having already enough of it. You needn't to intensify it for other men. I could get jealous."  
  
"But -"  
  
"No but. And I don't want to hear another word of it."  
  
"Georg, I-"  
  
"Ah - I said no other word."  
  
"Yes you did, but -" Georg quickly stopped Maria saying another word by kissing her deeply.  
  
"And now you better go to bed. You two need some sleep." He softly kissed her stomach.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Maria grinned, she was really deadly tired.  
  
After their performance at the other evening a man came towards them. He looked rather wealthy and asked them to sing at his wife's 60th birthday. She was out of Austria, too and therefore would enjoy some German songs.  
  
They sung a few beautiful chorals and the party-guests seemed to enjoy it. After their performance there was a reception and Maria took the chance to talk with the man's wife about Austria.  
  
"You see, I left it about 40 years ago and somehow I'm still missing it." The lady told her.  
  
Maria looked astonished at the woman. "40 years? That's a long time, Mrs. Johnson."  
  
Mrs. Johnson laughed "Well, it's my 60th birthday, isn't it?"  
  
Maria blushed "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -uhm."  
  
"It's alright darling. But would you and your family do me a favour?" Maria nodded  
  
"Would you sing a Jodler for me? I haven't heard one for years."  
  
"Of course." Maria grinned "Any special wishes?"  
  
"When I was a little girl, we always used to sing "Heimat der Berge" at our trips."  
  
"We'll do our very best to sing it as good as possible, Mrs. Johnson."  
  
And they really did. Mrs. Johnson even had some tears in her eyes when she thanked them for the song.  
  
"Thank you very much. This was so beautiful and vivid."  
  
Vivid? Maria looked at Mrs. Johnson "I got to thank you." She answered.  
  
That was it. She even didn't know why she hadn't had this idea herself. Why shouldn't they change their repertoire a little and add some folk songs? There were many people who missed their European home and therefore would enjoy the songs out of their childhood. And of course it made much more fun to sing them. Of course Maria liked the chorals, but you had to be serious if you were singing them, it were old songs to thank god. Grinning she started to search Georg to tell him her idea.  
  
To be continued. 


	13. Epilogue

Well - the last chapter, or better an epilogue. I had huge problems in continuing my story, so I decided to end it with this epilogue. I'm not really happy with it, but I was in a kind of "writing- hole", and after I haven't updated for years, I thought it's time to give the whole thing an end, LOL. However, I hope you like the ending. Reviews are welcome;-) and of course: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews in the past. If some of you haven't read my story "Passion", yet, maybe you should, because I'm referring to it. But it's nothing really important, LOL. However - Enjoy:-)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EPILOGE  
  
Maria looked at the green hills of New England, which reminded her of their old home Austria. The old sorrows had vanished like the snow in the golden spring sun, being replaced by happiness.  
  
The voices of the children had turned out to be a fortune. The Americans liked the idea of a choir all in one family singing old folk-songs and now they really could earn their money as von Trapp Family Singers.  
  
Of course it wasn't that much money, but enough to life a comfortable life for a family of nine heads. Ten, Maria corrected her thoughts, looking at the Baby-Girl sleeping in her arms: Emilia Johanna von Trapp. Emilia for Emily and Johanna for her father - During their parents absence the children had made it to their mission to find out the old man's name, which turned out to be Johannes.  
  
Maria sighed. That's how it's supposed to be, she thought. The children had settled down fast and learned the new language without problems, soon finding new friends. Even Liesl had forgotten her lovesickness. Well, at the least since she met that student. Maria smiled and turned around as she heard some steps.  
  
"How is the young mother?"  
  
"Great. Well - maybe she would feel even greater, if her husband would enjoy that beautiful view with her."  
  
"This is nothing which couldn't be organized." Georg smiled at Maria.  
  
"And? Do you really feel greater now?" he asked his wife teasing as he sat next to her. "Georg?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember what you promised me in the night before our wedding?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Well, why don't you keep your promise and stop asking me such silly questions?"  
  
Georg laughed. "If I'm not allowed to ask you silly questions - what shall I do then?"  
  
"You could kiss me."  
  
"Kiss you?" he gave her a sceptical look "I don't know. Are young mothers even allowed to kiss?"  
  
This time Maria laughed. "Of course they are."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Georg!"  
  
"Alright, alright. No more silly questions." He kissed her softly at her cheek.  
  
"How very cute, Darling" Maria said grinning "But you know, once I knew a Captain who could do that much better."  
  
"You did?" Georg followed the line of her cheek.  
  
"Mmmh." Maria nodded smiling.  
  
"Well, maybe this old Captain can do it better, too" Gentle he took Maria's chin and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Contented?"  
  
"Oh yes" Maria answered as she laid her head on his shoulder. And she really was. She had found her dream.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
